Torn Apart
by DSalvatoresGirl
Summary: They were supposed to live happily ever after. They were supposed to raise their child together. But their families would not allow them to have such happiness. Now they are seperated, both thinking that the other is dead. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they forever be torn apart? A/U HUMANVERSE!
1. Prologue

One late winter night, a young couple was driving down a long, deserted road…They were on their way home from a night out…

"Oh, Nik! I felt the baby kick!" Caroline Fell squealed to her fiancé, Niklaus Forbes.

He smiled as he kept his eyes on the road, reaching a hand out to her, "Let me feel?" He asked, wanting to feel his son or daughter move. Caroline was already 8½ months pregnant, but it was still exciting.

She put his hand on her swollen belly as they both felt another kick from their unborn child.

Caroline giggled, "It feels so weird, almost ticklish in a way."

He had a proud smile on his face, "He or she is very strong. I'm sure this one will be a soccer player."

"We'll see in two weeks, maybe she'll just be a dancer…" She said in a dreamy voice.

"Or he could be an artist…" He suggested to her.

"He'd be just like his daddy." She smiled at him.

"I love you both with all my heart and soul…You know that, don't you?" He asked her genuinely.

She smiled and nodded, "We know…We can feel it…And we love you with our hearts and souls too. To the moon and back…"

He turned his head toward her and smiled at her, "You both are my whole world now."

"You're our whole world too, Babe." She smiled and looked out the window.

He stared at her for a few more seconds, mesmerized by her beauty, but those few seconds were all it took…

"Nik look out!" She shouted as she saw a car that was going to plow right into them.

He tried his best to swerve out of the way, but had lost control of the car. The other car slammed into the passenger side of the car, Caroline's screams and the crunching of metal and glass were all Nik could hear. Right before he lost consciousness, he prayed to God that Caroline and the baby would make it out of this alive.

It took them about two seconds to realize that the car was flipping…Caroline could feel shards of glass cutting her as the car rolled and she prayed for her child and Nik's safety.

When the car finally stopped moving, Caroline realized that she was upside down and looked over to the driver's side.

"Nik…" She tried to call to him, but she noticed that his eyes were closed. She started to cry and reached over to touch his hand.

"Please wake up…Please…" She cried before she, too, passed out.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep…_

That was all Nik could hear now. This incessant beeping was starting to get on his nerves. He groaned and tried to reach out to stop the beeping. Something stopped him…Were these wires?

Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar white room, then all the memories flooded back to him.

"Caroline...Caroline?!" He shouted as he remembered her screams. He frantically looked around the room and saw a nurse running into the room.

"Sir…It's ok, you're ok. You were in a car accident…" The nurse told him calmly.

"I know that! My fiancée! Where is she?! She's pregnant! Are they okay?!" He asked frantically.

The nurse sighed in sympathy, "Sir…I'm sorry…She didn't…They didn't make it…" She told him solemnly.

He felt his heart drop to his stomach at her words, tears flooded his eyes and spilled out to his cheeks. He shook his head, in denial.

"No…No! No!" He sobbed into his hands. "She can't be gone!"

The nurse looked down, feeling sorry for the man. "I'm sorry…" She whispered before leaving him alone.

* * *

At the same time, in a different hospital, a nurse was rushing into another room, hearing a woman yelling for someone.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! Shh…You're okay…You're at the hospital…You were in an accident and-"

"Where's my baby!? I was pregnant before the accident! Where's my baby!?" The woman shouted.

"Ma'am…You had major trauma due to the accident…" The nurse began to explain.

"Stop…Where's my baby?" She looked at the nurse, feeling anger rise in her chest.

"He is in the NICU. He will be okay." The nurse said as Caroline breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about my fiancé? He was driving the car…Is he…Is he here? Is he okay?" She asked in a quivering voice

The nurse looked down and sighed, "He died at the scene…We tried our best, but he was already gone…"

Caroline felt her heart break into a million little pieces. "No…No he…He can't leave me…He can't leave us…No!" She began to sob uncontrollably.

The nurse didn't know how to comfort her, but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a woman, who she assumed to be the girl's mother.

Elizabeth Fell went to her daughter and held her. "Oh sweetheart, thank God you and the baby are okay."

"He's gone! He left me! He promised he would never leave me!" She sobbed into her mother's chest.

Elizabeth glanced at the woman standing in the doorway. The woman nodded to Elizabeth and they shared a small smile, knowing that their plan was finally coming along.

* * *

**A/N: This is just the prologue!**

**I know i was supposed to be writing a new chapter for CLC but...This idea just came to me and I couldn't shake it, so I just decided to write it down...**

**I hope you like it! In the next chapter I will be going back in time to see exactly how Nik and Caroline got to this point. Well..That's if you all want me to continue...**

**And...You see that cute little button down there that says "Review"? I would greatly appreciate it if you would click that button and type out your thoughts! :)**

**-Weird One ;) (I'm no longer BabyBear...That's my baby sister bear lol)**


	2. 1 Year Before

"But Mom, I want to go out. Just for one night, please? Damon will look out for me." Eighteen year old Caroline Fell pleaded with her mother.

Elizabeth thought it over and sighed, "Damon?" she called up the stairs.

"Yeah, Mom?" He asked as he came downstairs.

"Are you taking your sister out? Or is she just making it up?" Elizabeth asked him as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah I'm going out to a friend's party and she's tagging along." He told her with a semi-innocent smile.

"Which friend?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "What's with the Spanish Inquisition?"

"Aw, Blondie, she's just asking. It's Stefan, Mom." Damon said as he gave Caroline a look.

"Oh…Well, watch your sister. I don't want her talking to any boys at all, understood?" Elizabeth told Damon sternly.

Damon nodded, "You got it, dude." He smirked as he walked back upstairs to his room.

Caroline sighed and crossed her arms, "Well I'm going to go get dressed…In my nun costume." She grumbled as she went upstairs to her room.

Elizabeth didn't like it one bit that her children were going out to a party, but she had to give them a bit of freedom…Just a bit.

* * *

Caroline was looking through her closet, trying to find something to wear. She couldn't decide between a nice purple dress or a red blouse with black skinny jeans.

As she was staring at her closet, she heard her phone buzzing and went to see who texted her.

'_You going to Salvatore's party tonight?' _The text read and it was from Elena.

She smiled and texted back: '_Yes, so is my brother. I'm sure you're excited to hear that.'_

'_Like he even notices me. You're a horrible friend. You never put in a good word to Damon for me.'_

Caroline laughed at that, '_I'm not going to do that. He's my brother! Ew! I'm not setting him up with anyone, 'Lena.'_

'_Fine. Well I heard that new guy is going to the party too. He's like Stefan's best friend or something.'_

She felt a little excited about that, the new guy is like the most amazingly handsome guy that ever walked into this town.

'_Well, maybe I'll get lucky and talk to him tonight.'_ She texted back and got the sexy skinny jeans and red blouse.

'_I doubt he's anything great. Don't get your hopes up about meeting your soul mate, Care.'_

Caroline laughed at the absurdity of "meeting her soul mate" tonight. "As if, Elena."

* * *

"Come on, Caroline! We're running late!" Damon shouted up the stairs to his little sister.

"I'll be right down! Jeesh! Calm your horses!" She shouted as she put her lip gloss on.

When she finished, she grabbed her phone and purse and looked at herself one more time in the mirror.

She huffed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, letting a few loose curls hang loose.

She smiled as she went down the stairs, "Okay…I'm ready."

"Finally!" Damon huffed as they walked to the car.

Caroline got into the passenger seat and waited for Damon to get into the car, "How long are you going to ignore Elena? She really likes you, Damon."

Damon smirked as he started the car, "She does? I haven't noticed."

"Yes you so have, you just like having all these girls hanging on your every word. But Elena really likes you, you should go out with her."

"We'll see, Care Bear."

Caroline smiled; knowing one day her best friend and brother would be together. Not right now, but in time…

(insert line here)

"This house is huge!" Caroline breathed as they parked in front of the Salvatore house.

"Well, they're loaded, what do you expect?" Damon said as he turned off the car. "Now stay close, Mom said." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and got out of the car and walked into the house.

Damon followed her and quickly went to the open bar near the kitchen while Caroline went to her friends on the makeshift dance floor.

"Caroline! You made it!" Elena cheered as she gave her a cup full of some alcohol.

Caroline smiled and took a sip from the cup, coughing a little at how strong it was.

"Oh you can't be serious. That isn't even strong." She heard a voice from behind her say.

She turned and looked at the boy who starred in many of her secret fantasies. "Well, I don't drink very often so you have to forgive me." She said sarcastically, surprising herself.

He laughed a little, "Well, my apologies. I'm Niklaus Forbes." He said as he held his hand out to her.

She smiled and shook his hand, "Caroline Fell." And Niklaus…That's an interesting name."

"Blame my mother and her love for names that died one thousand years ago." He chuckled, a bit embarrassed. "But you have a normal name at least. Caroline. It reminds me of that song-" He didn't get to finish because she interrupted him.

"Yeah, the song "Sweet Caroline" I get that a lot. Blame it on my mother and her love for crappy music." Caroline smirked.

Nik laughed at that, "I wouldn't call it "crappy"…Just a bit…Well…" He struggled to find the right word.

"Crappy. It's just…Crappy." Caroline giggled as she sipped her drink, fighting back another coughing fit.

"Well, seeing as I can't find a more suitable word, it's crappy music your mother is so infatuated with." He teased.

She smiled at him and looked around, "I don't think I know anyone here. Well besides my brother and best friends…"

She noticed Elena kissing Damon and couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. She just knew something good would happen for them tonight, even if it was kind of gross, it was still good for her friend.

"Who's your brother?" Nik asked curiously. She pointed to where Damon and Elena were.

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"I hope so. They've been in love with each other for months now, it's about time they did something about it." Caroline shrugged.

Nik smiled a little, then noticed Stefan walking toward them, "Hey guys, having fun?"

Caroline nodded a little, "Yeah…Drinking burning liquid while watching your brother make out…Total fun." She said sarcastically.

"Well no one told you to come here, Fell." Another voice joined them; it was the infamous Katherine Lockwood.

"Should you even be here Katherine? I doubt all this alcohol is good for you in your condition." Caroline quipped.

Katherine very nearly growled at her, "You're just jealous that I married Tyler."

"Yes. I am so jealous that you are married to the town's manwhore and that you got pregnant at sixteen. Your life is just making me seethe with envy." She told her sarcastically.

Everyone in the room, including Nik, was laughing at this point, loving how Caroline made fun of Katherine, the "Bitch of Mystic Falls High".

"Go to hell, Fell." Katherine said through gritted teeth, wanting to rip out Caroline's blonde hair.

"Oh congratulations. You made a rhyme. If you ever get your figure back, I'd love for you to be back on the cheer squad." Caroline smirked.

Katherine was very much embarrassed by now, so instead of making a comeback, she quickly left the room.

Caroline took a deep breath and smiled a bit, "Well, that was fun." She giggled as she finished her drink.

Stefan laughed, "I think you are the first one to tell her off like that without cowering in a corner."

"So she's not the only one that wants to tell her off?" Nik asked.

"No! We all want to tell off the bitch, Caroline is the only one with the guts." A girl said as she came up and kissed Stefan on the cheek.

Stefan smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. "Nik, this is my girlfriend, Filiz. Filiz, this is my best friend Nik." He introduced them.

"Happy to finally put a face to the name. Stef talks about you all the time." Nik smiled at her.

Caroline giggled, "Yes he does. I think the whole school knows about his amazing girlfriend who lives two towns away."

Filiz blushed, "Well I feel special."

"You should feel special because you are." Stefan whispered in her ear before kissing her.

Nik smiled a little, happy for his friend. He noticed at that moment that Caroline was walking away, going to her brother.

He watched her for a moment before following her.

"Why do you look so bummed?" He heard Caroline ask Damon.

"I screwed it up. I freaked out when she said that she likes me. We were kissing then she said that and I just stared at her like an idiot. She just left and now I'm here…Telling my baby sister the whole thing." He kind of sounded drunk.

"You like her right?" Caroline asked him.

"I think…I think I love her Caroline…I think I have for years…" He heard Damon whisper.

"Ugh! Then tell her, you dumbass! She has loved you since we were all in middle school!" Caroline groaned.

Nik heard Damon scoff, "I can't…She'll think I'm a freaky stalker and I'm too old for her anyway."

"Were you not just moping that you screwed it up? And shut up! You're a year older than her, retard."

Nik couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he listened to the siblings argue. He cleared his throat to let them know that he was there.

"New guy…Hey." Damon greeted with a smirk.

"You must be Damon Fell." Nik smirked back.

"I see you've heard about me." He said as he shoved Caroline playfully.

She punched him on the arm, "Jerk."

Nik chuckled, "She hasn't said much about you, but Stefan has."

"Oh…Well Stefan lies a lot about him…I wouldn't really believe what you hear." Caroline told him as Damon looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well…I'm gonna go and…talk to Elena…" Damon said as he got up and left the room to look for Elena.

Caroline looked at Nik, "Stef and Damon used to be like brothers…and then Katherine got in between them…Played them both…Made them turn on each other and it all turns out that she was screwing Lockwood behind both their backs. When we all found out she was pregnant, Damon thought it was his and so did Stefan and they fought all the time, saying horrible things to each other…Then when the baby was born, she told everyone that Tyler was the father and that they were getting married…Damon and Stefan were devastated but they haven't really forgiven each other just yet. I mean, the fights were…really bad." She explained.

Nik hadn't known any of that but appreciated her filling him in, "Thanks, saves me from a lot of awkward situations. Stefan hadn't told me about that."

"Well now you know why I'm the one who is able to tell her off. She ruined my brother and Stefan so I just want to ruin her." Caroline shrugged.

"And how long ago was this?" Nik asked curiously.

"She had the baby a year ago. Her and Tyler got married when the baby was a month old. They're both still going to school though, the marriage was all a show that their mothers put on." He noticed Caroline sounded a bit different when she mentioned the couple getting married, but shrugged it off.

"Well small towns sure have a lot of drama." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

She giggled, "We live up to the small town cliché. Drama filled and gossip friendly."

He laughed with her, in that moment he knew that he wanted to spend much more time with this girl.

* * *

"I think we are the last ones here." Caroline giggled as she looked around the near empty house. "It's kind of creepy."

"Not really. It's not that haunted." Nik teased her as they sat on the couch.

"I know it's haunted…Stories about this house have circulated throughout the years, buddy." She smiled at him.

"You honestly believe in ghosts?"

"I believe in everything…Well except Santa...Damon told me the truth last year…I was devastated." She smirked at him.

He laughed, "You're ridiculous."

"Yes I am." She laughed with him, but stopped when she heard her phone go off. "Hold on."

He nodded as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"I'm on my way to go get you, Mom is already freaking out that we stayed out too late." She heard Damon and he sounded sobered up now.

"Shit…Okay, let me get my things. I'll be outside in ten." She said before she hung up. She looked at Nik with a frown, "I have to go. My brother is on his way."

"Oh…Well I'll call you…" He smiled a little at her.

She nodded and wrote down a number on a piece of paper she had in her purse. "Here…Text me whenever." She smiled at him as she heard a car honk outside.

"Bye!" She called out as she ran out, wishing she could spend more time with him.

"Bye…" He smiled as he watched her drive off, knowing that this was the start of something amazing.

* * *

**A/N: And we look into how they met :)**

**I also added my sister Filiz! ;)**

**Now if you love me...go ahead and leave a review...Cuz i feel like no one is reading any of my stories, so i just want to delete them all...But then I change my mind when one review pops up in my email...so...REWIEVE PLEASE! :D**

**-WeirdOne**


	3. I Love You

'_Bing Bing'_

"Seriously? He's texting you already? It's not even seven yet!" Damon teased his little sister at the breakfast table.

"Oh and have you texted Elena yet?" She smirked at him as she typed a quick "_yes"_ to Nik's "_Want to skip school today?"_

"Shut up, Blondie." Was his lame reply.

She giggled as she finished her eggs and picked up her dishes.

"Caroline, pick up your brother's dishes too. It's your job as a woman after all." Her stepfather, Giuseppe, told her in his deep "fatherly" voice.

Damon sighed and stood, holding his own dishes, "I can get it myself, Giuseppe. She's not a maid."

"She's a woman. It's her job, Damon." Their stepfather chided.

"It's fine, Damon, I got it." Caroline whispered and took his dishes and went to the sink to wash.

"Do you have to be such an ass to her? We're not your children to command." Damon nearly growled at him while Caroline was out of earshot.

"Don't start with me Damon. I married your mother so you are my children, never forget that."

They both glared at each other as Damon walked off and went upstairs with Caroline to get ready for school.

"You need to stop trying to help me, just let him tell me what to do. You know he's going to tell Mom and then you get in trouble." Caroline told him as he brushed his teeth.

He gave her a look as he cleaned his mouth, "I'm your big brother and that asshole isn't going to treat you like some 1800s wife. You're independent and strong. You shouldn't take it either."

She rolled her eyes, "It's his way and now it's Mom's. We have to live with it. I can deal, Damon."

"Do you not remember how Dad treated you? You were a princess when he was alive. _That_ is what you deserve, Care Bear, not what Giuseppe does. You're supposed to be treated like a princess when you're here, and a queen when you get married. That is what Dad wanted for you and that's what you're going to get."

"Well Dad isn't here Damon! I can't be treated like a princess anymore because he's gone!"

"I promised Dad that you would be taken care of, Caroline! I promised him and I intend to keep it 'til the day I die!"

She looked down to hide her tears, "You don't have to take care of me, Damon…"

"I don't _have_ to…I _want_ to, Care. I love you and Dad loved you so much. We both know that you deserve the best." He said as he hugged her.

She hugged back and sighed, "Don't leave me like he did…"

"No…You're going to be the one that leaves me." He whispered.

She shook her head, "Never."

"You'll have to get married eventually, Care Bear." He chuckled.

She smiled and punched his arm lightly, "You're living with me until we become decrepit and need a casket."

He laughed and hugged her again, "I love you, Care."

"I love you too, Crow." She said, using his childhood nickname, while ruffling his crow black hair.

* * *

A few weeks later, Nik had surprised her with a drive out of town. So here she was, sitting in the passenger seat of his truck, listening to him talk about his little sister Rebekah.

"She loves to design and wants to do nothing more in life. She believes that she is the next Liz Claiborne." He laughed as they drove.

She laughed with him for a moment, "Well we all have our dreams, like me. I wanted to sing for the longest time…I mean I still do, but now I don't think I ever will be able to." She shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked curiously as he took a turn, leading to yet another long road.

She sighed, "I stopped singing two years ago…"

He didn't want to pry so he just nodded a little, "I'm sure you could try again one day…I mean if it's what you wanted."

"I still do…But I can't…The last time I sang was…" She sighed and looked down at her hands, "The last time I actually sang, was at the Mystic Grille…The night my father died…"

He sighed, he knew that she was close to her father but she never really shared how he died, "I'm sorry, Caroline…"

She nodded a little, "That night…A fire started in the Grille…Right after I got off stage, I smelled smoke and the fire started to spread from the kitchen…Next thing I know, there's an explosion near the bar and my dad and brother are pushing me and my mom out of the building. But before they could get out, a beam fell and blocked the door." She looked out the window and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

Nik didn't know how to comfort her while driving, but he settled for just holding her hand.

"The firefighters showed like five minutes later and people started coming out…some with burns, others just coughing…One of the firefighters was carrying my dad and Damon was trailing behind, being led by another firefighter…They both looked weak and when we got to the hospital…Damon was treated for smoke inhalation and my dad was dead…Damon never told me what happened when they pushed us out…But I know Dad must've told him something before he died…" She said in a broken whisper.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Sweetheart." He told her sympathetically.

She looked at him with teary eyes, "And the worst part? My mother just remarries and doesn't say a word about how horrible he's treating me…The only one defending me is Damon…Because he promised Dad that he'd take care of me."

He looked at her for a second in shock, "How does he treat you? What does he do?"

"He says I should be the "proper" woman and go stay in the kitchen, cook and clean and when the time comes I have children. That that's all I'm good for." She said with a sniffle.

He let go of her hand and gripped the steering wheel in anger, "Well next time I see him, I'll show him what a "proper" boyfriend does to defend his girl."

She smiled a little at him, "You don't have to fight him…I'm just telling you…My mom and him would kick your ass and keep us apart if you were to fight with him."

"No one will ever keep us apart, Sweetheart." He smiled as he parked in front of a cottage that was hidden by the trees.

She smiled at him, "You promise?"

"I swear to you." He smiled at her as she stepped out of the car and looked around, he got out of the car as well, "You like it?"

"I love it…It's like a secret escape…It's amazing." She said in a whisper.

"It's my family's little cottage. Whenever one of us needs an escape, we come here." He went and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek, "Let's go inside."

"Okay." She said as she turned in his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"Your phone is ringing, Caroline." Nik called into the living room as he chopped vegetables in the kitchen that night.

"Just answer it, it's most likely Damon." She said as she tried to light the candles around the room.

He wiped his hands and reached for the phone, answering it, "Hello Damon."

"Nik…What are you doing answering my sister's phone?" Damon asked in a suspicious voice.

"She's in the living room, I'm cooking…I swear." He added the last part as an afterthought while Damon chuckled.

"Well tell her to call me, it's about Giuseppe…" Damon sighed.

He felt an uneasiness settle in his stomach with that man's name spoken, "I'll tell her…"

"Thanks, Nik." He said before hanging up.

"What did Crow want?" Caroline asked as she walked into the room.

"He wants you to call her, something about Giuseppe." He said as he pulled two plates from the cabinet.

She sighed and rubbed her face as she reached for her phone, "I'll call him right now."

"You should eat first…Whatever is going on with your stepfather can wait." He said as he plated the food.

She smiled a little at him, "Thanks, 'cause I'm starving." She said as she reached for the plate filled with lasagna.

Smiling, he handed it over and took the phone from her, then got his own plate of food and sat with her at the table.

She took a bite and very nearly moaned, "Oh my gosh, this is great."

"I'm glad you like it…First time I've really cooked for someone." He smiled at her as he took a bite.

"Well I'm happy with you cooking for me anytime." She giggled as they ate.

"So…How was your mom? Before your dad's…" He didn't know how to ask without upsetting her.

She knew what he meant and looked at her plate, "She was great…She was happy and laughed all the time…She was my best friend…But when he…died she changed. She doesn't care about me or Damon anymore…She only cares for Giuseppe and his ways." She said with a hint of resentment. "Enough about me…What about your mother?"

He sighed, knowing how she felt. "My mother left when I was nine…Rebekah was five…She left us with our stepfather, Connor…He would abuse us all the time…It wasn't until my Uncle Elijah came for a visit that he noticed the bruises on Rebekah and I…He immediately called CPS and we were taken and given to him and his wife Tatia."

She looked at him in sympathy, "I had no idea…I'm so sorry…"

He nodded a little, "Our biological father came to try and collect us a few years later…Uncle Elijah would have none of that, my father was a bitter old drunk…But Michael wanted to mend our bonds…Rebekah and I go to see him once a week now. He's staying with our older sister Sage."

"So you just have the two sisters?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. Sage is 10 years older than I am so we aren't very close."

"Oh…That's too bad."

"Hardly…I'm close to Rebekah and that's the only sibling I really need." He smiled as he ate another bite of lasagna.

"I understand completely." She giggled as they continued eating.

Three car doors slamming alerted them to know that they weren't alone.

Nik stood up and went to the window, "Caroline…It's your stepfather, mother and Damon."

"Oh my god…" She jumped up and ran to grab her shoes, "I have to go."

"No…You did this when we first met. Not happening again. Especially after you told me how he treats you." He said as he grabbed her wrist before she could run out.

"Nik, I have to go…They'll keep us apart if I don't."

"They're keeping us apart now, Care." He told her.

She sighed and flinched when she heard her stepfather's loud knocking on the front door.

"We can sneak out the back. Let's go." He encouraged with a smile.

She looked at him and considered it for a split second, "Okay…Let's go." She smiled as they went to the backdoor and ran, sneaking back to their car and taking off like bats out of hell.

* * *

"Damon where is your sister?" Giuseppe asked as he walked into the room, looking like he could kill someone.

"How should I know? Why are you asking?" Damon asked as he dropped his phone on the couch.

"Jenna Gilbert saw her and that kid Nik driving out of town. Any idea why that would happen?"

Damon shook his head, "Are you sure Jenna saw the right person? I mean last week she thought she saw John and his dog making out." He smirked, which got him a glare.

"Now isn't the time for jokes, Damon. Call your sister and find out where she is." He said before stalking out of the room.

"Shit." Damon mumbled under his breath as he dialed his sister's number on the phone.

He realized that she was in fact with Nik, and the less he knew the better. So he just didn't want to know where they were. He wanted his sister to be happy, even for a moment, so he just told him to make sure Caroline called him then hung up.

His worries escalated when he realized that somehow Giuseppe had found out where they were.

"Damon, get in the car so we can go get your sister." Liz said as she went outside to Giuseppe's car.

Quickly, Damon jumped up and ran outside, getting in the car and trying to think of a way to stop them from ruining his sister's happiness.

When they parked in front of this creepy looking cottage, Damon's mind went into overdrive. How the hell was he supposed to do this?

"I'm going to chain her up and keep her in the damn basement if I have to. She is never seeing this boy again." Giuseppe said as he stalked up to the front door.

Damon's rage doubled at the threat as he followed, looking around, he noticed the car parked on the side of the house.

"You should kick the boy's ass too…Teach him a lesson." Liz said as Giuseppe started banging on the door.

Damon gritted his teeth and looked around.

Giuseppe started to pace on the porch and Damon saw Caroline and Nik trying to sneak out.

Damon did what he knew his father would do in this situation. "Look. I can see them. They look like they're asleep on the floor here." Damon said as he pretended to look through a crack in the wooden door.

Both Giuseppe and Liz pushed him out of the way and tried to look as Caroline and Nik ran into their car and drove away, shooting Damon a grateful smile as they passed.

Giuseppe growled in irritation as he turned and saw the couple driving away. Glaring at Damon, "You tricked us."

"No…I swear, I thought I saw them." Damon said innocently as he strolled back to the car. "Am I going home or not?" He said as he got a text, checking to see who it is, he saw it was from Caroline.

He looked at the text and smiled, the text said: Thank you. I'll be home…maybe soon.

He texted back with a: Take your time. I love you CareBear

He got into the car as Giuseppe and Liz got in too, he looked at his next text and smiled.

It said: I love you too Crow.

* * *

"Now where are we going?" Caroline asked as she put her phone away.

"Anywhere you want." He said as he held her hand while driving.

"We can really go anywhere?"

He nodded and looked at her for a moment, "Wherever you want to go, I'll take you."

She looked at him, "I don't care where we go…I love you…"

He froze for a moment before pulling over to look at her, "I love you too…More than you'll ever know."

She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him.

He kissed her back, reveling in the fact that she actually loves him.

She kept kissing him, wanting to do nothing more in life.

* * *

They knew in this single moment that they were made for each other. It took them nearly four weeks to see that, yes, it was quick. But when it's love…we just know.

This moment was the start of what would be an adventure. This moment…The moment they shared their love and agreed to run away together was the start of their journey.

This journey was going to be tough and would bring them to tears sometimes. But in the end…They would find each other. They would be together once again, one day…Because that's how strong their love is.

Their love is one of true love. And they both were willing to fight for it. They were willing to fight for each other.

* * *

**A/N: Now...I know this may seem rushed...so sorry...but I wanted to get to the present...So next chapter will be Caroline and Nik trying very hard to live without the other...there will be flashbacks i'm sure.**

**Please review! and my thanks to KlausNCaroline for the new banner for this story :)  
**

**-Weird One  
**


	4. How Do I Live

_Present Day_

Lying in her hospital bed, Caroline was in a near catatonic state.

It had been 24 hours since her mother came and held her, she pushed her away around 20 hours ago.

She saw her son…their son 12 hours ago. He was healthy and looked just like his father.

She already knew what his name would be, they had it picked out months before they even knew he was a boy.

As she wiped fresh tears, she heard a knock at her hospital door. Turning around so she could see who was walking in, she choked back a sob as she saw her big brother standing there.

"Damon…" She whispered as tears began to build in her eyes once more.

He gave her a sad smile before going to her, he took a seat beside her in the bed and he wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry.

This reminded her of when their father first passed, she wouldn't be able to sleep and Damon would always come to her and just hold her while she cried. She could always find comfort in her older brother.

"I can't believe he's gone…" She said as she tried to reign in her sobs.

Damon held her a little tighter, wanting to protect her from this heartache. "I'm so sorry, Carebear…"

"Please don't leave me…You and William are the last two men in my life…" She said as she clung to him.

"William?" He asked, recognizing it as their father's name.

"The baby's name…Nik wanted the baby to be named after Daddy…" Caroline said while sitting up.

"I haven't seen the baby, yet." Damon sighed as he saw Caroline wiping her eyes.

"He's in the nursery…You can go see him." Caroline looked at him.

Damon nodded a little, "And I'll try my best to stay by your side til I'm one hundred years or older. William too. Nik and Dad tried their best…"

Caroline smiled a little and nodded, "I know…" She looked up at her big brother and smiled a little, "You and the baby are all I've got."

Damon nodded a little, "You two and Elena are all I've got, too. Which is why we have to stick together…Through thick and thin. Got it?"

Caroline nodded a little while looking down as a nurse walked in, holding a little bundle in her arms, "Miss Fell, I believe your son would like to see you. He's been crying."

Damon looked over and smiled when he saw the squirming baby in the nurse's arms. He looked over to Caroline, asking permission to hold him. She just nodded with a little smile.

"Can I hold him?" He asked the nurse.

The nurse nodded, "Of course…Are you the…" She trailed off, waiting for Damon to fill in the blank.

"Un-" He was about to say, but Caroline cut him off.

"Godfather. He's the uncle and Godfather."

Damon's smile could light up the sun, it was so bright. "Yeah…I'm the Godfather."

The nurse smiled and put the baby in Damon's arms. "Just support his head."

Damon nodded while holding his nephew. Caroline just stared, knowing that her son would be in good hands.

Her brother had no idea what she was planning, he would've yelled at her if he knew.

But she had no choice, she just can't live without her Nik.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see her?! She's my fiancée! I deserve to see her, you insolent woman!" Stefan and Filiz heard Nik yelling as they stepped off the elevator.

"Sir, you have to understand, this hospital has policies. You can't just go to the morgue and see her." The nurse tried to explain.

"And why the hell not?! I don't give a damn about policies!"

Filiz looked at Stefan, "Do you think you can calm him down?"

Stefan sighed and nodded a little while going to the room where the yells were coming from.

"I can take it from here, miss…" Stefan said to the nurse as he walked in, she looked at him gratefully as she walked out.

Filiz went to the nurse as she saw her walking away, "I'm sorry…You have to understand. They were each other's world…She was his world and without her it's going to be very hard for him. She was pregnant, after all…" She tried to make amends as she noted that the nurse was crying.

The nameless nurse nodded, "I understand…I just hate this part of my job." She said before walking away, quickly.

With a sigh, Filiz turned and went to the room, feeling her heart clench in pity and sorrow as she saw her boyfriend's best friend in such a state.

The image that greeted her would forever be engraved in her mind, Nik was hunched over, holding his head and crying.

He had his face in his hands and sobbed, "Just kill me. Please…Please kill me. I can't…I can't do this without her. I can't. Please Stefan, kill me. I want to die. Just let me die!"

Filiz covered her mouth, tears leaking from her eyes, "St-Stefan…Do something…"

Stefan sighed and went to his best friend and for the first time in years, he hugged him. "She wouldn't want you to die. She would want you to keep going. You have to keep going, for her and the baby. They would've wanted that for you."

Nik didn't want to believe him, but knew he was right. His Caroline wouldn't want him to die, but how was he supposed to live without her?

That was the one question he had no answer to.

* * *

"Are you sure we can pull this off?" Ester asked Elizabeth as they sat together in the local coffee shop.

"Positive. They both believe the other is dead. Giuseppe paid all the nurses to keep their mouths shut, this will all work out." Elizabeth said with confidence.

Ester nodded, "I just don't want to get caught. I want Niklaus to let me in again. If he knows what we did, he'd probably tear out my heart."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "He won't find out. Stop worrying."

"How are you not scared of losing your own daughter? Or our grandson?" Ester asked, wanting to know.

"Truth be told, I couldn't care less about either of my children. I just want Caroline to marry someone with money…Like Tyler, that way Giuseppe and I can be well taken care of later on." Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"Well at least I love my children." Ester grumbled in her own defense.

"Oh please, you just ruined your son's life. Making him believe his fiancée and son are dead. You're no better than me." Elizabeth sneered as she got up to leave.

Ester knew she was right. She hated herself but she wanted her son back in her life, Elizabeth and Giuseppe were the only ones who would help her.

She's been trying her best to justify this, but she knew that her son would hate her no matter what. This was her doing and her son would never forgive her.

* * *

"It's the day you get to go home, Caroline. You and William, so you should be a little happy." Damon said later that week as he tried to get his baby sister to smile.

"How can I be happy, Crow? He's dead. How would you feel if Elena died?" She said in bitterness, she didn't want to admit it, but she was so envious of her brother.

"I would want to quit it all, but you have a son that needs you, Carebear. He needs you and so do I. Hold onto that and you can get through this. I'll help you get through it all, Care. Just let me." Damon said as he put a bag at the foot of Caroline's bed and picked up baby William from his Plexiglas basinet.

She sighed and deflected, "What's in the bag?"

"Some baby stuff…The nurses gave it to you."

"That was…generous of them…I have a nursery at…Nik's apartment but…I doubt his mother will let me in." She said as she put her shoes on.

"Why wouldn't she let you in?" Damon asked.

"She doesn't like me. She thinks I tried to trap him by getting pregnant. But none of that matters now because he's…" She stopped suddenly, sounding like she was choking.

He sighed and went to her, hugging her while being careful of the baby, "You'll get through this, Kiddo."

"I don't think I can, Crow…It hurts so much…all the time." She whispered, trying not to cry as he held her.

"It'll get better…With time it will, I promise." He said, pulling away to put the baby back in his basinet.

She nodded a little and crossed her arms. "Let's go…I want to go curl in bed and sleep."

"Okay…" He said, feeling a little uneasy as she left the room, leaving him to get the baby and the bag.

* * *

Picking up the sharpest knife he could find in the kitchen, Nik knew that what he was doing was…right…For him at least.

He couldn't stand to live another second without her light in his life.

It had been three excruciating days since he left the hospital.

A whole seven days since the accident. Seven days since he heard her sweet laughter. Seven days since he felt his son's kick.

Seven painful, heartbreaking days.

He couldn't do it anymore. Everyone kept telling him that time would heal. But they didn't just lose the love of their life. They didn't just lose their family.

It's easy for them to say that you can move on when they have their love waiting for them at home.

He knows that she would scream at him for even attempting this, but he had to. He wanted to see her and their child. So he had to join them.

That was the only logical thing to do. The only thing he was capable of doing.

He took a deep breath as he felt the cold metal press against his skin, prepared to slice through he froze when he heard the front door to his best friend's apartment close.

"Nik what the hell are you doing?!" Stefan shouted as he saw his best friend holding a knife to his wrist.

Rushing to Nik, he tossed the knife out his hand and grabbed Nik by the shoulders, "What are the hell are you thinking?!"

"I can't do this anymore, Stefan. I can't." Nik whispered brokenly as he shook his head.

"Woah, what's with the shouting?" Filiz said as she walked through the front door, holding grocery bags. She noticed the knife on the floor and looked at the men.

Slowly putting the bags down, she made her way to them. "What just happened?" She asked calmly.

"He just tried to kill himself, that's what happened." Stefan said in an angry voice.

She looked at Nik with wide eyes then looked at Stefan, "Babe, let me talk to him alone…Please?"

Stefan nodded a little, wanting to go for a walk to blow off some steam as he walked back out of the apartment.

Nik didn't even glance in Filiz's direction, he just stared at the ground, thinking of a plan B.

She went to him and crossed her arms in front of him, "Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her and sighed, "I can't live without her…How many times do I have to say it, Filiz?!"

"Do you realize what you're doing to Stefan? You're his best friend, Nik and you're making him miserable."

"Then I'll leave. I can go back to my apartment and I won't be a bother." Nik said as he tried to walk around her, but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Not in that way, Nik. You're worrying him. He's scared for you! He is scared to death that you will kill yourself and he'll lose you too." She said, trying to make him understand. "I'm scared for you, too…If you kill yourself, Stefan will be broken. Everyone back home will be broken. We already lost Care and the baby, we can't lose you too. You're not the only one hurting, Nik."

"I'm the one feeling the most pain though…That should at least grant me a-"

She interrupted him, "A what? A free pass? An okay to commit suicide?! No, Nik! You don't deserve that! We all go through pain, but we all don't go shoving knives into our arms! You have to get through this!"

"I can't! And I do deserve this! I was the one driving the damn car! I'm the reason they're dead!" He shouted at her, but she kept her calm and took a deep breath.

"You didn't do this on purpose, Nik. It was an _accident._ These things happen. You had no control over it, none of us did. But you have control over this…You can't kill yourself. If you love Stefan and me and the rest of your family you will not do this. Rebekah is fragile already with Caroline's death. Can you imagine what _your _death would do to her? Death brings nothing but pain, I know. But you have to push through. Stefan and I will be here to help you, you just need to have the will to push through yourself. Caroline would want you to live." She said with tears in her eyes, she prayed to any deity that would listen that she actually got through to him.

He looked away from her the moment she mentioned Rebekah. He knew she would be heartbroken if he was gone, but his heartache was far worse.

"Rebekah would understand…" He whispered, still set on dying himself.

"She's still a kid, Nik. Barely seventeen…She won't understand. She will think that you abandoned her just like the rest. Can you really do that to her?"

He sighed and shook his head, "No…I can't…"

"Then you need to let Stefan and I help you…You need to grieve properly and let her and the baby go. That's the only way you can ever really move on." She said as she wiped her cheeks, cleaning her tears.

"What if…What if I let go and then I forget all about them?" He said, voicing his fears.

She smiled softly at him, "You'll never forget them…You'll just…learn to live without them…"

He sighed and nodded a little, just as she put her arms around his waist, hugging him. He hugged her back lightly, feeling that he would get through this…It would be painful, but now he thinks he can do it.

With the help of his…his brother and sisters…Stefan, Filiz and Rebekah were all he had left. He would hold onto them and he would learn to live again…He had to.

* * *

Caroline was feeling the exact same way Nik was when he picked up the knife.

She was miserable…Damon and Elena were helping as best as they could, but she still wasn't ready to even look at her son without breaking down.

Her brother took care of him this whole week. All she did was watch him as he slept, while crying of course.

She couldn't bring herself to hold him, afraid that she would break him…Afraid that if she let herself be a tiniest bit happy with him that she would lose him too.

Damon knew that something was wrong with her, he could feel it in his bones.

She was pulling away…Retreating into herself like she did when their father passed.

She didn't speak and didn't even look at anyone, that he noticed. She barely ate, but when she did they were small bites.

He was worried…He knew that she was losing it and didn't know how to help her.

"Just give her time, Damon. She needs to grieve." Elena told him as he stood in the kitchen, making dinner.

He looked over to his girlfriend, holding their godson, and sighed, "She's scaring me, Elena. Last time she was like this, Mom and I had to hide all the sharp objects in the house because she would cut herself. I can't go through that again with her. I can barely handle seeing her cry every time she looks at William."

Elena sighed and rocked William in her arms, keeping him asleep, "She's my best friend and I'm scared too…But we have to give her space…"

He sighed and turned back to the food…Not wanting to listen anymore.

Little did they know that while they were speaking, Caroline was upstairs in her old room.

Writing down a small note saying: _I'm sorry…Take care of our baby for us. I love you._

She grabbed a bottle of her pain killers the doctor prescribed and took all the pills in the medium sized bottle.

With a tear in her eye, she climbed into bed and held her teddy bear…The teddy bear Nik bought for her the night he proposed.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and whispered into the dark room, "I'll see you soon, Nik…"

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnn!**

**Sorry for the cliffy...Well not really...I like making you guys squirm lol**

**Please leave a review! It makes me smile everytime an email comes up saying someone left kinds words :)**

**And this chapter was a gift of sorts to my sister bear Filiz. I know she was excited for her part in this chapter. I love you Bear!**

**I really hope you like it, I'll try to update real soon :)**

**-WeirdOne**


	5. Everybody Needs Help Sometimes

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you. I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere. Silly woman, come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately, I love you like crazy, girl._

Slamming his hand against the alarm clock, Nik very nearly broke it.

That song was his and Caroline's song and it just didn't feel right to listen to it without her.

Nothing felt right without her in his life.

* * *

Sleeping, Caroline dreamt of the times she spent with her Nik. Those were the happiest moments in her life.

In her dream, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Maybe it was because she was dreaming of swimming with Nik…Or maybe her painkillers were finally doing the trick…

* * *

"Caroline! Dinner is ready!" Damon yelled up the stairs as Elena brought all the plates out into the dining room.

"Maybe she isn't hungry…"

"She has to eat, Elena." Damon said as he heard William crying from his nursery. "I'll go get him…"

Elena sighed, "Why? He's sleeping…"

"I hear him crying…" Damon said as he went up the stairs two at a time, there was something wrong…He felt it in the pit of his stomach…

He checked on William, he was sleeping…

He could've sworn that he heard him crying. How was that possible?

_Check on your sister, now. _He heard his father's voice in the back of his head.

Call it schizophrenia or whatever else you want, but he knew this was his father.

Quickly, he went to his sister's room and saw her asleep in her bed. He looked around the room and froze when he saw an empty prescription bottle.

Practically running to it, he looked and saw the note. Reading it, he felt his heart stop and he ran to his sister, shaking her.

"Caroline!" He yelled at her while shaking her lifeless body, "Elena! Elena call 911!"

"What happened?!" Elena shouted as she ran into the room.

"Call for help! She's dying!" He yelled at her when he realized that Caroline wasn't breathing.

"Oh my god…" Elena whispered in shock as she called for help from her cellphone.

"Please don't do this…Don't leave me…Not yet…Please not yet, Carebear…" Damon begged as he performed CPR on her.

Elena was nearly in tears as she ran downstairs to get the door for the paramedics.

Damon was crying as he kept performing CPR, "If you leave me, I'm going to hate you forever. We promised each other that we stay together until we are old and senile, remember?"

"Damon, let them do their job…Come on…" Elena said, pulling him away from Caroline.

He reluctantly let the paramedics help his sister.

* * *

"I feel like there's something wrong…" Nik said as he and Stefan drove to pick up Filiz from the soup kitchen, where she got her job back when moving back to New York.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked curiously.

Nik sighed and looked at his best friend, "Whenever Filiz needs you…Don't you just have that feeling in the pit of your stomach?"

Stefan looked over at him for a moment, "Yeah…But what does that have to do with right now?"

"I have that feeling…Like Caroline needs me…It's hard to explain. And I know she's gone, but I can't shake this feeling."

"Maybe it's just that whole 'old feelings die hard' type of thing." Stefan said as he parked in front of the soup kitchen.

"I don't know…Maybe…" Nik said as he ran his hands down his face.

"Maybe what?" Filiz asked as she got into the car, having heard Nik's reply.

"Nothing." Both responded as Stefan began to drive away.

"Okaaaaay." Filiz said, exaggerating the word.

* * *

_Beep, beep beep_

Caroline groaned as she heard that damn noise again. That one dreadful noise.

The last time she heard it, she was told that her fiancé was dead. Now, she knew that her brother would be yelling at her the moment she woke up.

How right she was…

With the smallest sign of a flutter in her eyes, Damon sat a little straighter in his chair. "Wake up, Caroline."

With her brother's voice in her head, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Damon…"

When her eyes focused, she visibly flinched at the glare her brother was giving her.

"They pumped your stomach yesterday, so I'm sure you're now able to talk. Throat can't be that raw."

"I know that you're angry…" Caroline said as she sat up, noticing her voice was kind of hoarse.

"You have no idea how angry I am right now." Damon said in a voice full of controlled rage.

"You don't understand…I miss him…" She whispered in a broken voice.

"And I miss dad! But I don't try to go and kill myself, Caroline!" He yelled at her, losing his temper now.

"Of course you don't have to go and kill yourself, Damon! You still have Elena! You're still happy!" She shouts back.

"I'm not happy, Caroline! Do you think having to sit in a hospital overnight because my sister tried to kill herself makes me happy?!"

Caroline rubbed her face, trying not to yell at him, "You have Elena…You have everything…I have nothing. I lost everything that was important to me, Damon."

"And what is your son, Caroline?" Damon's voice suddenly became soft, knowing how much pain his sister was in.

Caroline looked away, "I don't love him Damon…I look at him and I don't feel anything. I try and I…" She looked down and felt ashamed.

"And what, Care?"

"I wish he was dead…I wish that it was him that died instead of Nik..." Caroline whispered, still not being able to look at her brother.

Damon once again tried to reign his anger, before he could respond, Elena walked in, "You can't think like that Care…He's the last thing you have of Nik…"

Caroline just shook her head, "No…We were on that road because of him. We went shopping for him that night…We were on our way home and we got into the accident…It's his fault."

Elena, studying nursing, knew what was wrong, "Honey…You just have postpartum depression…It's common…You don't really hate him."

Caroline sighed and looked away again, "Just leave me alone…Both of you."

Damon sighed and stood, "I can't do this right now…" He said to Elena as he walked out.

Elena sighed, "I'm here if you want to talk…William is with your mother." She said before running after Damon.

Caroline sat there and started crying, she wanted to go back and be with Nik just one more time. Why can't she just be happy?

* * *

Damon leaned against the wall and slid down slowly, his face in his hands, "How can I help her?"

Elena went and kneeled next to him, "I don't know…But we'll figure it out…We can figure it out together, Damon."

"It was my dad…I heard him, Elena…" Damon said as he began to cry.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she put a comforting hand on his arm.

"When Caroline was dying…I heard him…He told me to go check on her…I swear to God, I heard him Elena." He said as he wiped his eyes.

"Okay…I believe you…I mean, anything can happen when it comes to loved ones."

He nodded a little, "He loved her so much…I know without a doubt that he saved her…I just know it."

"When someone loves someone else so much, they'll always be there to look after them. I believe that." Elena said with a smile.

"And that's one of the many reasons I love you." Damon said as he kissed her.

* * *

"Come on, Nik. Let's go out. One of Filiz's friends is having a party tonight and you need a good night out." Stefan said as he sat on the couch with his best friend.

"No. I don't want to go out, Stefan. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me forget her, trying to get me to move on. But I don't want to do that just yet." Nik said as he turned the page of the book he was reading.

"I thought we all agreed that we would help you move on?"

"We did. But that doesn't mean that I go out to the first party of the week and have you both try to set me up with girls."

Stefan sighed, "That's not what we're trying to do, Nik…"

"Yes you are. I know you both. You think that the easiest way for me to move on is if you find me a replacement, as if she could be replaced. But all you do is pretend that she was never in our lives, because we all know that you couldn't care less about her death."

Stefan didn't say anything more, he just stood and walked out, yes he wanted Nik to try and meet a girl and move on, but he was hurting too.

He loved Caroline and her death pained him too, but he had to take care of Nik. It's what she would've wanted.

* * *

"Damon…" Caroline said as she went to him, they were finally home from the hospital and she wanted to apologize.

"What Caroline? Want to borrow a noose? A bottle of Naproxen? A knife? What?" He said with indifference.

She looked down, "I'm sorry…I know it was stupid, and I just…I'm sorry."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Stefan…" Nik said as he went over to him, "I didn't mean to lash out at you…"

"I don't blame you, Nik…"

Nik nodded a little then sighed, "I'm sorry…It's just…"

* * *

"Maybe one day, I'll forgive you. But right now, all I can think about is you laying on your bed, lifeless…And you thinking that it was okay to abandon that baby…Then I get so mad because you actually thought it was acceptable to leave me." Damon said while looking away from her.

"I'm sorry…It's just that…When you love someone like I loved him…They're a part of you…

* * *

Nik sighed and rubbed his face, "…It's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are…"

* * *

"You can feel them, Damon…And now…"

* * *

"Now, every time I reach for that tether…I know she's not on the other end…" Nik said, in near tears.

* * *

"I know he's not on the other end…" Caroline said, looking away from Damon. "And I feel like I'm falling into nothingness…"

* * *

"Then I remember them both…" He said, in near tears.

* * *

Caroline sniffed, "I remember...A life led with no enemies, no resentments, no regrets…"

* * *

"And then I'm inspired to get up out of bed and go on…I miss her, so much, Stefan…"

* * *

"I miss him so much, Damon…It feels like a piece of me has been ripped off…" She said, crying now.

* * *

Nik leaned against the wall, losing his balance while Stefan stood there and watched, helpless, "Just one more time, I want to hold her…"

* * *

She was beginning to sound hysterical, Damon didn't know how to help her, "Ten more seconds, is that too much to ask?"

* * *

"For ten more seconds to hold her?" Nik said, sliding down the wall and sitting on the ground.

* * *

"But I can't, and I won't… And the only thing keeping me from being swallowed whole by sadness…"

* * *

"…Is that Caroline would kill me if I did…" His voice cracking when he said her name.

* * *

"…Is that Nik would totally kill me if I did, so I know I can't do anything else but…miss him…" Caroline said, looking at Damon.

* * *

"So for now, I know that all I can do is miss every single thing about her…But I do need you and Filiz to help me move on, like you said…"

Stefan sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "We're here when you're ready, Nik…"

* * *

"I know that I'm being an idiot by trying to die…I know that he would yell at me if he knew…And I know that I shouldn't hate my son, but I do…And I need your help Damon…I don't know what I'm supposed to be thinking and I'm scared." She cried while Damon sighed.

He silently went to her and hugged her, "Then you talk to me, like you're doing now. Care, I don't want to find you like that ever again."

She nodded a little, "I know…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Thanks for being a good best friend Stefan." Nik said as he wiped his tears.

"Anytime, Nik…When you feel like you're at your lowest, just come and talk to me…I wouldn't really like to find you with a knife to your wrists again."

Nik nodded, "I know…That was kind of dumb of me…It won't happen again."

"It better not. I'll tell Rebekah to kick your ass."

He smiled a little, "She wouldn't travel all this way for that."

"Oh on the contrary brother, I hopped on a plane the moment I heard my big brother needed help." A voice trailed into the room.

Looking over, they both smiled, Nik smiling for the first time in weeks, "Rebekah."

"Hello Lovelies…Miss me?" She gave them a cheeky smile, hoping that her presence would help her brother.

* * *

**A/N: That whole sad speech Caroline and Nik shared is actually from Glee Season 2 Episode 21 "Funeral"**

**And yes, I finally added Rebekah into this :)**

**I hope you all like it! Please leave a review...**

**And Happy New Year Bears! May 2013 bring us all many smiles and good, happy times!**

**-WeirdOne.**


	6. Time

"What shall we do tonight, Brother?" Rebekah asked Nik as she sat on the couch.

"I'm not doing anything tonight. Just staying in…" Nik said while he picked up his glass of scotch.

"Right…I nearly forgot…It's the anniversary…" She sighed while looking at her brother in sympathy.

Nik looked down, "Yes…It's been seven, agonizing, years since I lost them both…"

"Well, then, I'm staying with you tonight…I can call Matt and we can reschedule the movie night with Stef and Filiz."

"No. You four go out, I don't want to put a damper on your night."

"Nik…I've been here for you for the past seven years, I'm not about to skip out now." She said with a smile, "Trust me. We can watch one of Caroline's favorite movies and eat her favorite dinner in her honor, if you want."

He smiled at his sister, appreciating what she was trying to do, "Thank you, but I think tonight I'd much rather be alone. You go out and have fun with your Matt."

Rebekah sighed and nodded a little, "Okay…I love you, Nik." She said before kissing him on the cheek and walking out of their apartment.

He waited until she was gone before whispering, "I love you, too…"

No one had heard him say those three words to anyone since the accident.

No one knew how afraid he was to utter those words, for he feared that the next person who hears him say those words would perish just as Caroline had.

* * *

"Caroline, are you decent?" Damon had asked through her closed bedroom door.

"Yeah…Come in." She said, wiping a stray tear while putting her engagement ring back into the box is was in for the past four years.

Damon opened the door slowly, seeing his sister in her pjs, "You okay?" He asked, knowing that today was a bad day.

She nodded a little, "Yeah…I have to be happy today…For him."

"Thank you Aunt Elena!" They heard a little voice yelling from downstairs.

Damon sighed and nodded, "Elena made him birthday pancakes…"

"I figured…Can you help me smile just a little today? I need to be happy for William, but I can't help but want to cry just thinking about Nik."

He nodded a little and went to her, he hugged her tightly, "Just look at that kid out there and be happy knowing that you didn't lose him too."

She nodded and smiled a little, he tells her this every single year, and each year she smiles a little wider.

"Alright, now get dressed and go downstairs. You have a Birthday Boy to sing to." He smiled before kissing her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

She sighed after he left, she loved her son…She did, but when she looked at William, all she saw was her father's eyes and Nik's smile. It hurt more than anything else…

* * *

"_I was reading about…birthing problems this morning and I need you to promise me something…" Caroline said as she and Nik were walking into their favorite restaurant, her hand resting on her swollen belly._

"_What is it, Love?" He asked as they went to a table._

_She sighed and sat as he pulled out a chair for her, "I was reading that sometimes the mother doesn't survive childbirth…So…If something is to hap-" He interrupted her before she could finish._

"_Caroline, nothing will happen to you, so can we please stop talking about this?" He asked, his teeth clicking together._

"_No. We need to talk about this. It's a huge possibility…Nik if I don't make it out of this, if something happens, I need you to promise me that you will move on. That you will take care of our son and be happy without me." She said, adamant._

_He sighed and looked down at the table, imagining her leaving him and their son was inconceivable to him, it tore his heart open just imagining it._

"_Please…" She whispered to him._

"_Alright…I promise that I will do my very best to live without you if you were to leave us. Happy?" He sighed as he looked at her._

_She swallowed, seeing the tears gather in his eyes while feeling tears form in her own, "Thank you…I love you."_

_He smiled a little at her and reached out to hold her hand from across the table, "I love you too."_

She was right and wrong that night, he thought to himself as he looked at the picture of her he had framed on his bedside table.

Something was going to happen and he was going to lose her, but she didn't know that he would lose their son, too.

These past seven years were hell for him, but he was doing what he promised her all those years ago.

He was trying his hardest to live without her.

Sometimes he wishes that he never promised her anything that night, if he hadn't, he wouldn't feel so guilty for wanting to end his life.

* * *

Caroline was remembering that night, too, as she walked down the stairs to her brother's kitchen.

She had always thought that it would be her who would leave him, but she had never entertained the thought that it would be her who was left behind.

She pushed those thoughts away when she saw her son, eating his pancakes with the biggest smile on his face, his dimples showing.

"Mommy! Finally, you're up. Look what Aunt Elena made me!" He giggled as she sat beside him at the kitchen table.

"I heard you got a special gift this year, you just love it when Aunt Elena spoils you, don't you?" She smiled, wiping a bit of syrup off the edge of his mouth.

"Yup! Uncle Damon says that we are the only two men she will ever cook for, so we should milk it for all it's worth." William stated proudly, looking at his uncle.

Damon smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend as she threw the dish rag at him, "Not funny, Damon!"

Caroline hid her smile, watching her son laugh as he watched his aunt and uncle.

This is what she had to live for, she knew Nik would want her to stick around.

She stood when she heard the doorbell, "I'll get it…" She said as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, 'cause it's Lockwood!" William sneered to himself as he slammed his fork on the table, angry at the annoying presence, hearing Tyler's voice in the front room.

"William, we talked about this, he's taking care of your mom, so you need to learn to accept him." Elena said as she wiped down the counter.

Damon sat next to his nephew, "I don't like him either, but your mom wants him to be here, so we have to respect her wishes."

"He asked me to start calling him 'Dad', Uncle Damon! Ew! Just because he's marrying her, doesn't mean he's ever going to be my dad!" William whined.

"I know that, you know that and your mom knows that. That's all that matters." Damon said as he ruffled William's hair.

"I hate him, Uncle Damon."

Elena sighed and looked down at the counter, they all hated him…But what could they do? He was the one that saved Caroline when she was at her worst…

"We all do, Kid." Damon sighed.

* * *

"I thought we agreed that you were going to meet us at the restaurant…" Caroline said as she opened the door for Tyler.

He didn't answer right away, he just leaned in and kissed her, pleased that she returned the gesture, "I thought I'd surprise you and Will and show up early. We only have two more weeks of bonding before the wedding."

She sighed, not needing the reminder, "Well, he's still eating breakfast, we were going to go out and shop until it was time for dinner…"

"We could just go to see a movie. That new Batman movie is playing this weekend." Tyler said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Caroline's slim figure.

Caroline felt a chill of discomfort flow down her spine at his touch, but didn't let it show, "You know he's too young to watch that."

"Well we can do something other than shop. He's a boy, Care. He needs to do manly things, not shop with his mother and aunt, who isn't even his biological aunt, might I add." He said with his jaw set, his tell-tale sign of annoyance.

"Well, I've been here his whole life…And Caroline is my best friend, so biologically related or not, I'm his aunt." Elena said as she walked into the room, glaring at the man she's hated for the past eight years.

"Oh, Elena you know I'm only joking. Don't get your panties all in a twist."

Caroline sighed, knowing a fight was near.

Damon walked in, William not far behind, "Forgive Elena, she is allergic to controlling douchebags, like yourself."

Tyler nodded a little, "Controlling…Okay…I guess making sure my girl is happy makes me controlling."

"Damon…Tyler…stop." Caroline said, quietly.

"She's not your girl, she's my daddy's girl!" William growled at Tyler.

Caroline immediately pulled away from Tyler and picked up her son, "Enough. All of you. This is supposed to be a happy day, so quit it!" She scolded all of them before walking out, her son on her hip.

Elena quickly followed her, knowing that now she was very upset, especially at William's outburst.

The men that were left in the room did nothing but glare at the other.

* * *

"Maybe we should go to Mystic Falls. Just us two…Please?" Rebekah asked that same night as she sat on her brother's bed, watching him as he sketched.

"Why? I don't want to go back there."

"Well, I heard that one of my exes is getting married to some bimbo from his high school days, so I wanted to show up and show him how I'm getting by without him." Rebekah said while looking at her nails.

"Really? You'll spoil someone's wedding just to get back at this ex of yours?"

"Yes. I'll show up, pretend to get drunk and sleep with the best man, then I may just force myself to vomit on the bride's dress."

"Doesn't that sound a bit pathetic? No offense…"

She rolled her eyes, "He's the one that said he was going to leave his girlfriend but never did."

"The one with the child? Well, Sweetheart, you should've realized he would've married the mother to his child eventually."

"But that's just it! He's marrying some other girl! A girl he had on the side while with me!"

"And you're sure he cheated on you too?"

"Yes, because we barely broke up like four months ago when he announced his engagement to me. Through a bloody text."

"Funny. You never talked about him." He stated, a bit amused.

"Well, I don't like talking boys with you." She said, crossing her arms.

"Right…Well, I suppose we'll go and crash this bastard's wedding. When is it?"

"In two weeks." She said with a triumphant grin.

He rolled his eyes, "Book the tickets. We're going in two weeks."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed gleefully, resembling a child going to Disneyland, before rushing to her own room.

He sighed and looked at his sketch of Caroline as he heard his sister typing away in her room.

How he wished to see her face just one more time…

* * *

**A/N: Finally an update! Sorry for the lateness!**

**R&R please! Hope you like it!  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	7. My One Answered Prayer

**In regards to a review from a guest: You must understand. Caroline was trying to give her son a good life. By being with Tyler, she sees it as her son having a stable future. I will delve into that in a couple chapters. But please...Don't call Caroline a slut...Please don't...These characters are so close to my heart and it kills me when someone, such as you, calls my characters names. You have no idea how hard it is to present these characters to you. You have no idea how much hard work I put into these characters and storylines. Please show a bit of respect. Thank you.**

**Now onto the story :)  
**

* * *

"Mommy…Does he have to come with us to dinner?" William whined as his mother sat with him on her bed.

"Yes. You need to learn to accept him, William. Please…I know he'll never be your daddy. But he has helped me through a lot, so I need you to please accept him." She pleaded with him, realizing that he had her stubbornness, and cursing it.

"What do you mean he helped you?" William asked curiously, looking up at his mother, making her heart ache because he looked just like his father.

She sighed, "I was…sick once…and Tyler helped make me better."

"I still don't like him. He wants to be my dad. He wants to be with you. But only Daddy can ever be my dad. And only Daddy can be with you." William said stubbornly.

She closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay, "But your daddy isn't here anymore, Baby. I can't be with your Daddy, at least not right now. You need to understand that…Please."

William frowned as he realized he made his mom cry, with a sigh he hugged her, "I'll try, Momma…If he can take care of you, then I guess that's all that matters…Uncle Damon says so."

She smiled a little, hugging him back, "Of course Uncle Damon says so."

* * *

"Pack your bags, we're leaving tonight." Rebekah said as she came back into the room after booking their plane tickets.

"Why tonight? You said the wedding is in two weeks." Nik said as he crossed his arms.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "We have to get there early. Scope everything out."

"I will never understand you."

"Of course not, now pack up. We leave in an hour." Rebekah said as she walked out to finish packing.

"Well, Caroline, I wish you were here…You would understand all this more than I do." Nik said as he stood and started to pull out clothes.

* * *

_What do you mean he helped you? _William's words still rang through Caroline's head.

He helped her when she was at her darkest.

"_What the hell are you doing, Caroline?!" Damon shouted when he found his sister pressing a pillow to his nephew's face. He quickly pushed her away and checked on William._

_The baby, no more than two years old, was sleeping soundly, breathing and not aware of the horrible act his mother had very nearly committed. _

_Damon turned to his sister, who was crying in the corner of the room, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"_

_Elena came into the room, confused by what she found, "What's going on?"_

"_Caroline just tried to smother William, that's what's going on!" Damon said through gritted teeth._

"_I'm sorry…He just…He looks so much like him and I hate him for it…" Caroline cried as Elena kneeled in front of her._

"_Damon…Go get Caroline's pills and a glass of water. Please?" Elena asked as she looked at him._

_Damon was beyond words now, so he just walked out to do as Elena said before he truly lost it._

"_It's okay Care…Have you been taking your meds?" Elena asked gently, worried for her best friend._

_Caroline just shook her head, "No…I thought I was getting better. I'm sorry Elena, I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible mother, I'm sorry."_

_Elena sighed, "No…You're just sick…You need to keep taking the pills, Care. At least until the doctor says otherwise, okay?"_

_She nodded again, "Elena…I almost killed him…I'm a horrible mother. Nik would've been so much better at this!" She began to sob._

_Elena didn't say anything, she just hugged her friend while hearing Damon come into the room with Caroline's pills. _

"_You'll get better soon. I promise." Elena said as she handed Caroline the pills._

_Caroline sighed and took them, hating herself a little more._

xx

_Walking down the street, Caroline kept scratching at her arms, how could she be this horrible person?_

_No matter what Elena or Damon said, she knew she was the world's worst mother and her son deserved parents like Elena and Damon. _

_Elena was a much better mother to William than she ever would be. Caroline knew that deep in her soul and she knew that she had to leave. She had to give William the chance to have a good mother._

_The only thing stopping her was the fact that her brother would never let her go…_

"_Caroline?" She heard a voice call from the road, she turned and realized a car was trailing her._

_She frowned a little when she recognized the driver, "Tyler?"_

"_Yeah…What are you doing walking out here in the middle of the night?"_

"_What are you doing driving out here in the middle of the night?" She countered, still walking._

"_Kat called. I had to go help her with Candice…She had a nightmare and asked for me…"_

_She looked down, remembering his daughter…He was a good father…Driving to his daughter in the middle of the night…She just tried to smother her son…_

"_I want to die, Tyler…" She said, loud enough for him to hear._

_The screeching of the tires echoed through the street, she turned again to look at him and noticed that he put the car in park and was getting out of his car. _

"_What did you just say?"_

"_I want to die…I can't live here anymore…I'm a horrible person. I…I don't deserve to live anymore…" She whispered to him as she faced him._

"_What makes you think that?" He asked quietly, to be honest, her behavior was scaring the hell out of him. Never had she acted this way around him._

"_I tried to kill my son tonight…I went off my meds and nearly killed William…If Damon didn't come in when he did, I would've killed my son." Caroline said, sobbing._

_To say that Tyler was shocked would be an understatement, he had heard the rumors about her but didn't know they were true._

_Without a moment's hesitation, he enveloped her in a hug, a much needed hug._

_Caroline clung to him and sobbed into his chest. _

_This reminded them both of the day she had found out her father had died, he had held her the entire day and let her cry in his chest without a single complaint._

_She knew he would do the same this time and that comforted her just a little bit…_

Shaking her head, she tried to banish the memories. She didn't want to remember tonight. Not tonight.

She had to smile for William, not be depressed by the memory of the night she nearly…

She couldn't even finish the sentence now; the guilt gnawing at her heart like a ravenous beast.

As quickly as she could, she slid her cardigan's sleeves down her arms and stepped out of the bathroom.

She knew she had to ditch the long sleeves soon, but how would her brother react to the scars that marred her skin?

* * *

"I'm ready to go, Bekah. We have about half an hour to get to the airport." Nik said as he brought his single suitcase out of his room.

"I'll be right out!" Rebekah responded as she pulled a huge suitcase out of her room, with two other bags slung over her shoulders.

"You couldn't pack light for once in your life?" Nik asked as he took the large suitcase from her.

"No. God no. I have to look my very best."

"So you shall just bring the entire mall with you?" He smirked at her as they both walked out of their apartment.

"Oh shut it. You're just jealous that my fashion sense is so much more appealing than your own." Rebekah sneered as she locked the door behind them.

"Yes. I am so jealous that you look hotter in a dress, Sister. It breaks me every single time." He teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Are you done? We have a plane to catch."

"Oh don't be so bitter. It'll give you wrinkles. Let's go."

She stuck her tongue out at him as they made their way to the elevator.

"You seem too excited about this trip. You were all for staying clear of Mystic Falls no more than an hour ago." Rebekah said, suspicious.

"Well I have a good feeling…I feel like…Mystic Falls is the place to be right now…" He said with an easy smile, shocking the younger Forbes.

"Yeah…You're mental…" She said as they got on the elevator.

He just shook his head, the smile still on his face.

He was speaking truth, he had a good feeling. A sense of happiness and relief began to wash over him as he thought of his upcoming trip to Mystic Falls…

He didn't know why he felt such happiness and relief…But he liked it.

* * *

"So we should be eating dinner in about six hours. What do you want to do until then?" Caroline heard Elena ask William as she descended the stairs.

"I want to go to the mall, buy some toys and eat ice cream!" William told his aunt as he played with one of his new toy trucks.

Caroline smiled as she saw her son, nothing could beat the love she felt for him. Nothing could ever foreshadow it…

"Well, I think a trip to the mall is in order, then. We should leave now, before all the good toys are taken!" Caroline said with a smile as she saw William smile just like his father.

"I agree, Momma. I completely agree!"

"Then let's go. Get your coat." She said as she saw Damon walk into the room.

She noticed that Tyler was absent and she was thankful for that, at least she wouldn't have to deal with his "helpful" parenting tips.

William ran to the coat closet and grabbed his jacket, happy to be going out with his three favorite people.

Damon gestured for Caroline to come with him to the kitchen to talk, she nodded a little and followed him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as soon as they were alone.

She nodded, "Yeah…I'm better, I think. I mean…I still feel like crying, but it's getting…bearable."

He nodded a little, "Okay…Just making sure. You're kind of worrying Elena and I."

"I know…I'm sorry. I always make you worry…" She sighed.

"It just means we care about you." He said with a smile.

She smiled a little at him, "I'm grateful for that." She said before hugging him.

He hugged back then patted her on the back, "Now let's go shopping!" He said in an overly excited voice, making her laugh.

"Let's." She said with a smile as they walked out of the kitchen together.

* * *

"Well that was a fun flight; children yelling their bloody heads off with men who can't seem to keep their hands to themselves." Rebekah grumbled as they walked off their plane.

"I didn't mind the kids…The men, I could beat them up but I don't fancy going to small town jail right now." Nik responded as he got their bags.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, not even for your baby sister."

"I love you but not that much." He teased.

She smiled as she grabbed her bag from him, "I'm hungry. Let's go to dinner. Know any good places?"

"The Grille is the only place that serves good food."

"Then let's go there." She said as they hailed a cab. "We drop our bags at a hotel and go eat."

"Whatever you say, Sister." Nik said as he popped the trunk of a taxi and put their bags in.

* * *

"Baby, it's almost time for dinner. Are we ready to go yet?" Caroline said as they walked out of, hopefully, the last toy store they'd visit today.

"I guess…I am kind of hungry." William said as he clung to one of his new Avengers action figures.

Damon smiled and picked him up and set him down on top of his shoulders, "Then let's go eat!"

Elena smiled at them as she put a hand on her stomach, Caroline noticed and made a mental note to ask her about it. Was she pregnant? That would be great if she was!

xx

"_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear William! Happy Birthday to you!" _William's family sang to him as he sat at the table, sitting in front of his birthday cake.

He smiled at his grandparents, aunt, uncle and mother. He loved all these people and was happy to be with them right now.

But his one wish was to have his father with him right now.

So that's what he wished for, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his father's face. The face he memorized from his mother's picture.

_I wish he was here with me and Momma…_ He thought to himself as he blew out the candles.

He hoped that his wish came true this year…It had to.

He couldn't let his Mom marry that Lockwood guy.

* * *

"This is the only acceptable restaurant in this town?" Rebekah asked as she and Nik walked into the Grille.

"Yes. As you can see, it's…something." He said with a shrug.

"Something alright…" She said as she noticed a family gathering in the back corner of the restaurant.

He nodded as he made his way to a table, he heard a family singing happy birthday to someone and tensed a bit as he heard the name "William"…His son's name…

Rebekah paid no mind to the singing, she thought it was just another family celebrating.

"Happy Birthday, Baby!" He heard an eerily familiar voice exclaim.

Quickly, he turned around and his heart rate picked up.

No…It couldn't be…

He swore the woman kissing the young boy on the cheek was Caroline…_His _Caroline.

Ignoring the questioning words his sister was giving him, he stood and went over to the table.

She noticed him before the others and she froze in place.

Were her eyes deceiving her? Was she really seeing him, right here, right now?

As he gazed at her in the loving way she always remembered and her heart picked up its pace. She knew...This was him. It had to be…Her heart and soul could feel it.

She saw tears gathering in his eyes and she stood, ignoring everyone else there.

She felt tears gather in her own eyes and looked at him.

"Caroline?" He asked in a hesitant voice, fearing he was mistaken.

She smiled at him, her breathtaking smile that he missed so much.

"Nik?" She whispered, the only thing stopping her from wrapping her arms around him was the table between them.

In that moment, they both felt their hearts become whole once more…

* * *

**A/N: A cliffhanger! Ha! Who predicted that? ;)**

**Please leave a kind review! I hope you all like it!  
**

**Please excuse any spelling errors, it is nearly eleven at night and I'm dead tired, but I wanted to post this before bed.  
**

**Goodnight Lovelies,  
**

**-WeirdOne 3  
**


	8. Open Arms

**Once again, in regards to a guest review, she was doing it as a mother wanting to better her son's life. She knew she couldn't support her son on her own and Tyler had the means to support them, her and William, so that is ONE of the reasons she is with him. She did not create the relationship with him to "win" anything. If you were a mother, I'm sure you'd understand. And exactly. The pills relax the person ingesting them, when Caroline is relaxed, she rationalizes her thoughts and actions. Without her pills, she doesn't have the ability to rationalize, which is why she nearly did what she did. And as for a sending her to psychiatric hospital, just wait for the next chapter. And, excuse me if I'm sounding rude, but if you dislike the main character so much, why are you still reading this? **

**Now, on with the story. :)  
**

* * *

"Caroline?" He asked hesitantly, the fear evident in his voice, his voice made Elizabeth and Giuseppe freeze, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Nik?" Caroline whispered back, a smile on her face.

Esther looked at Elizabeth and Giuseppe and they each exchanged a worried glance.

They didn't expect this to happen. What do they do?

Out of all their planning, they never planned this.

* * *

"_As William gets older and needs education, we should each try to convince her to be with Tyler Lockwood. He's well off and if she is with him, we know that she will help the rest of us." Elizabeth said as they sat down in her living room._

_Giuseppe nodded, "She will want to take care of her brother as well. The whole family would be taken care of if she was to be with him."_

_Esther was the next to speak up, "But how can we be sure that she will go to him?"_

"_My daughter is very naïve and easily manipulated. Just give her some encouraging words and she will be willing to please us. This will work, Esther."_

"_And Niklaus? How do we deal with him? Stefan says that he isn't handling this well." Esther asked._

_Giuseppe chuckled, "We let him believe that all this is true. The longer he stays away from my daughter and grandson, the better."_

"_But he is his son. It's not right." Esther insisted._

"_Esther are you with us or against us? Tell us now." Elizabeth said, glaring at the woman._

"_I'm with you. I don't want them together either. She's not good for him, I'm afraid. But I don't think we should separate him from his own child." Esther said, wanting to make amends._

"_Well, what's done is done. He thinks they're dead and she thinks he is dead. The child will be none the wiser. He will grow up to see Tyler as his father and that is all that matters." Giuseppe said as he stood._

"_What if something goes wrong in the future? What if Niklaus comes back to Mystic Falls and finds them? What if Rebekah finds out she's alive and tells him? There are too many ways this could go wrong."_

"_Stop being so pessimistic. This will work. We will constantly be on the lookout. If he suddenly shows up then we'll know who to blame." Giuseppe said as he stared at Esther._

"_I wouldn't tell him. I have too much at stake, I've said that already."_

"_Things can change." Elizabeth said as she stood. "You may leave now. Caroline will be home soon from the hospital."_

_Esther nodded a little and walked out._

"_Do you trust her?" Giuseppe asked his wife as the woman left._

"_Not at all. If anything goes wrong and they find out what we've done, I'm going after her myself." Elizabeth said as she went to the kitchen to get some scotch._

_Giuseppe nodded and followed, so far this plan seemed flawless._

* * *

"You're alive! How are you alive?!" Caroline asked, happiness and tears clouding her eyes as she practically ran around the table and into Nik's arms.

Nik wrapped his arms around her, happy to finally have her in his arms again.

Tyler saw them hugging as he walked into the restaurant and made his way over to meet whoever it was hanging on his fiancé.

He noticed everyone seated at the table had a shocked expression stuck on their faces, so he went and as Caroline pulled away from the man, he slid up to her side.

Caroline lost her smile when she realized who was with her, she quickly stepped away from Nik and felt her face flush.

Nik looked at her with an expression of hurt and confusion, it wasn't until he saw the infamous Tyler Lockwood that the pieces began to fall into place.

Tyler wrapped an arm around her waist, possessively, and looked at Nik, appearing as though he was sizing him up, "Who are you and why are your hands all over my fiancée?"

Rebekah noticed Tyler, finally, and quickly stood and went over, she overheard most of the conversation.

So Caroline was his fiancée? How much of a coincidence is that?

Caroline tensed, feeling very uncomfortable and she cursed herself for being with this man when Nik was alive and well.

"Your fiancée? I believe you are mistaken." Nik said as he glared at Tyler.

Little William watched in fascination, this was the one moment he hoped would happen for as long as he could remember. His Daddy was coming to the rescue…

"I don't think so. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her fiancé, now I would love it if you got your arm off of my girl's waist." Nik said, an evil glint in his eyes.

Tyler laughed at him, "Your girl? Fiancé? What are you on, Buddy?"

"Tyler…" Caroline said warningly, she knew he had a bad temper, and the way Nik was glaring at him was a sure sign that a fight was on the way.

Tyler looked at Caroline, more like glared, and squeezed her waist a little too tight for her liking, "Stay out of this, Babe."

"No…I don't want you to cause a fight right now. It's his birthday. Can we please just have one happy night?" Caroline pleaded, thinking of William.

With gritted teeth, Tyler turned to Caroline, completely forgetting the crowd of her family watching them, "I said stay out of this, so shut the hell up."

That threw Nik over the edge, without a second thought he punched Tyler right in the face.

To say William was excited was an understatement, he watched his Daddy with pride and happiness.

Damon jumped up, Tyler's words to his sister were enough to make him snap as well. He went over to help Nik if need be, he wanted to punch Tyler too, but would only do so if Tyler gained the upper hand.

Caroline watched in shock as Nik threw punch after punch at Tyler. "Stop it! Damon do something!"

"He's got it." Damon said as he watched.

Elena stood as well, she went and put a hand on Caroline's arm, "Just let them fight it out. They're boys." She said in annoyance.

Tyler tried to shove Nik away from him, but his efforts were futile, Nik was much stronger than him.

Elizabeth rose from her seat, "Enough of this!"

Giuseppe took that as his cue to break up the fight, so he stood and Damon shoved him away, "Don't act like the father now."

"Don't you start with me, boy." Giuseppe snarled at him as he tried once again to go to Nik and Tyler.

Rebekah sighed and tried to pull Nik away from Tyler, "Enough, Brother. He's down for the count. You don't want to go to small town jail now, do you?"

Nik stopped when he felt Caroline's hand on his arm, "Nik, enough. Please…"

Leave it to the two blondes to break up the fight.

Nik stood, feeling his hand ache from all the punches he gave Tyler.

William jumped up from his seat and ran to Nik, he wrapped his arms around Nik's waist, "I told Momma that only you could be with her. And I knew you would come back, Daddy, I just knew it!" He giggled.

Caroline felt tears in her eyes again, she smiled at the image she had wanted to see for the past seven years. Her son and her Nik together at last…

Nik wrapped his arms around his son, he smiled with tears on his cheeks, "I'm sorry I took so long."

Tyler sat up, feeling dizzy and noticed the exchange going on, he heard William call the guy "Daddy"…What the hell?

William smiled up at Nik, "I don't mind. At least you're here."

Nik smiled and picked up his son, "Well you have to help me catch up on everything I've missed."

William giggled and nodded, "Okay!"

Caroline smiled, but frowned when she saw Tyler glaring at her, a shiver of fear went through her and she crossed her arms tightly in front of herself.

Damon noticed and punched Tyler, knocking him out, "Damn, I've been wanting to do that for the past four years."

William laughed at his uncle, catching the attention of the aunt he didn't know he had.

Rebekah smiled at him, "You're so cute!"

"Well thank you. Momma says I look like Daddy."

"I don't think so. I mean…Your Daddy isn't all that cute." Rebekah teased, making William giggle once more.

Giuseppe's face turned red in anger, he went over to the couple but Damon stepped in between them.

"Let's give them some space, huh?" Damon said as he raised his hands in front of himself.

Elizabeth stood at her husband's flank, "Move aside Damon."

Taking a deep breath, Damon shook his head, "Nope."

Just like he did all those years ago, Damon distracted their parents and gave them an escape. Handing Caroline the car keys, he looked at her and she knew what he was saying. _Leave. Go and be happy. I'll hold down the fort._

With a grateful smile, she took the keys and turned to Nik, who had William in his arms.

Damon turned back to Giuseppe and Elizabeth, he intentionally blocked their path and began arguing with them, distracting them while Nik took Caroline's hand and left the Grille with William in his arms.

* * *

As her brother left, Rebekah went to the rental car she had parked outside and sat on the hood. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_ She heard Stefan answer.

"You need to get your ass to Mystic Falls. Like now. Drama is ensuing." She told him, she could practically hear his brain going into overdrive.

"_What happened?"_

"Let's just say…Nik has several ghosts from his past haunting him at the moment." She said ominously.

"_Uh…We'll be out on the next flight. Can you handle him by yourself tonight?"_

She smirked, "I'm sure I can…I've done it before."

"_Okay…I'll go get packed, we'll be there as soon as we can." _He said before hanging up.

Rebekah smiled triumphantly, all she wanted was for him to get over here. She remembers him crying over Caroline and the baby, once he finds out she's alive, he'll be happy too.

She got in her car when she saw her mother walking out of the restaurant with Caroline's parents, she assumed. It looked like they were arguing.

She watched from the driver's seat discreetly, she rolled her window down and listened.

"_I told you this would happen eventually!" Esther practically shouted as they made their way to their car._

"_It wouldn't surprise me if it was you that got him to come back here! You realize the wedding is ruined now, right? Everything we have planned and worked for, for the past seven years has gone right down the drain!" Elizabeth shouted back in anger._

"_Well maybe it's a good thing! I could not handle the guilt any longer!" _

_Giuseppe went up to them both, "Enough. We will discuss this later, get in the damn car. We will sort this out later."_

"_How do we sort it out?!" Elizabeth asked incredulously._

"_We will take care of it. Faking their deaths didn't work, so this time we do it for real." Giuseppe said cryptically._

_Esther stared at him in horror, "You must be joking!"_

Rebekah had heard enough, as quietly as she could, she drove out of the parking lot, hopefully unnoticed and drove to the hotel, hoping that that was where her brother and Caroline were.

* * *

"I can't believe you're here…It's like a dream…" Caroline said, mesmerized as she held his hand as she drove.

He smiled at her then looked back at their son, asleep in the backseat, "I can't believe it either…I've dreamt of this day every night for the past seven years…"

Caroline frowned a little, "What did you do in these seven years?"

"I tried to cope…I didn't date if that's what you're asking."

She felt a pang of guilt hit her heart and pulled over on the side of the road, with the car parked, she turned to him, "I'm sorry…About Tyler…It's just…When I thought you died…I was in a really dark place and he…he helped me an-" She began to explain but was silenced with his kiss.

She kissed him back, feeling at home again, who knew one kiss could complete you in such a way?

He slowly pulled away after a few seconds, "I understand…You had our son to take care of…You can explain it further to me later, but right now, all I want to do is relish in the fact that you two are here with me." He whispered to her as he held her face in his hands.

She smiled at him and nodded, "Okay…I can do that."

He smiled back and she leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss.

They both stayed this way for several minutes, trying to make up for lost time, but the one thing stopping them from truly reuniting was their sleeping son in the backseat…

* * *

**A/N: I am on a roll with this story! Third update this week :D****  
**

**I promise, I will update CLC and MBF soon!  
**

**My best friend is coming over for the weekend so I may be busy, but I will update, I promise!  
**

**This chapter is also dedicated to my sister bear Yana, who helped me figure out all the little details for this chapter ;) I love you, Baby Bear. DM me after reading!  
**

**R&R please!  
**

**I love you guys!  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	9. Truth & Pain Go Hand In Hand

Lying on the hood of Damon's car, Caroline and Nik stared at the stars above.

William was sleeping soundly in the backseat of the car, while they caught up with everything that happened in the past seven years.

"Are you sure he's okay? He won't wake up and freak out that we're not there?"

Caroline shook her head, "No…He never did before. I mean, I used to leave him in the car when I had to work overnight. He was fine, he'd read or play a video game."

"You'd work overnight? Where?"

"We lived in Georgia for a while…When he was four, I thought I could take care of him without Damon or Elena helping me, so I moved away with him. I got a job at a diner and they made me work the graveyard shift, but I couldn't find a babysitter, so I'd take him with me…" She explained, a little ashamed.

Nik looked at her and felt bad immediately, she never was supposed to do that…

"I'm sorry you went through all of that alone…" He whispered to her.

She looked at him and smiled a little, "It's okay…I saw it as…payback for everything I did…"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I did a lot of horrible things when I thought you died…I wasn't the best mother…Hell I was the most horrible mother on the planet. I hardly deserve for William to even smile at me."

"Now I don't believe that." He said to her, knowing she was wrong.

She shook her head, "You should…Ask Damon about it all, he probably will tell you. I was a pain in the ass and he just…he helped me through everything and made me become what I am now. A woman trying to do good…Trying so hard to be a good mother."

"You are a good mother."

"No I'm not…You have no idea what I've done."

"Then tell me." He said as he sat up straight and looked at her.

She sighed and was about to speak when they heard the car door open, "Mommy…I'm hungry."

They both turned and saw William rubbing his eyes while stepping out of the car.

Caroline immediately wiped her eyes and slid off the car, "Okay baby, we'll pick up before going home." She said as she made her way to him.

He looked at Nik and smiled, then frowned and looked at Caroline, "Is Lockwood going to be there?"

She shook her head, "Not tonight, don't worry."

"Good, I don't want another fight tonight. Uncle Damon said one more and he was calling the cops."

Caroline looked down and whispered, "Shh, let's not talk about that right now."

Nik looked at them, confused, he wanted to know what William meant but said nothing.

He would ask William about it later…

* * *

"It's kind of crazy…Nik is alive…Caroline actually smiled…Everything is falling into place perfectly." Elena said as Damon drove them home.

"I know…I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop…I mean, how the hell did we not know that Nik was alive? Why were we even told that he had died? It doesn't make sense." Damon said as he held his girlfriend's hand.

"We'll figure that out later, right not we need to let them bask in this amazing happiness. Imagine how great this is, Damon. Tyler will be out of her life for good…She'll stop hurting herself…William will have his father."

"But there is still so much that is wrong here. They were lied to. And there is so much Caroline has been through that could ruin everything between them…it's a lot of questions and 'What Ifs'." Damon said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Like I said, we will figure all this out soon…But right now, I need to tell you something." She said as he put the car in park.

He looked at her, "Okay…Tell me."

She pulled his hand and placed it on her stomach, "I have a present for you…But it's taking a while to arrive…"

He stared at her, slowly putting the pieces together, for a moment she became nervous, but then her worries disappeared when he smiled at her.

"Are you being serious right now?" He asked, a smile still on his face.

"Very serious…I've known for a while, but I didn't know when to tell you." Elena said with a giggle.

Damon could do nothing but smile and lean over to kiss his girl.

Elena kissed him back then pulled away, "We have to tell Caroline. I've been dying to for the past two weeks!"

Damon laughed then looked over at the house, he noticed that Caroline was home, her bedroom light was on, "I guess we can. She'll be thrilled."

That was all that Elena needed to hear, because she practically jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

Damon smiled and followed her, what they walked into was a bit of a shock…

* * *

Walking into the hotel, Rebekah frantically searched for her brother. Cursing, she pulled out her phone and dialed his phone again.

It went straight to voicemail, "Damn it Niklaus! Answer your phone!" She practically screamed before hanging up once again.

This was bad. This was very bad. She had to tell him what those psychotic people were planning.

They had to know, but how could she tell him? She had no idea where he was.

She quickly ran out of the hotel, hell bent on searching for him when she literally ran into the one person who could help her.

"Oh god, Stefan…You got here quickly." She said as she put a hand to her heart.

"We were in the next state over, we were driving to see Filiz's family, but caught a quick flight." He said as he put a hand on her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" She said as Filiz walked into the hotel.

Stefan looked at them both, "Explain. Now." He said as Rebekah exhaled and began her tale of the night's events.

* * *

As Caroline carried a sleeping William to his room, she felt the tension, thick in the air, emanating from Nik.

She gently put William into bed and tucked him in, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving the room to face Nik and his questions.

He looked at her and smiled a little, "Care…Do you mind telling me what William meant by Damon calling the cops?"

She sighed, "Tyler and I fight a lot…Sometimes it gets so out of hand that Damon and Elena have to break it up and…Most of the time, Damon is a second from calling the cops, but I stop him."

"But why would he call the cops at all?" He asked.

Caroline sighed, "Because, Tyler…I get him so mad sometimes and he…" She sighed, not knowing how to say it without sounding pathetic.

She didn't have to continue, Nik figured it out on his own, "He hits you?!" He asked incredulous.

The only response he got was a look from her, a hopeless look that said "Yes".

Nik tried desperately to reign in his anger, he didn't want to fight with her, not after waiting so long to be with her, "Why are you even with him, Caroline?!" He failed to not yell at her, he was so angry, could you blame him?

She looked away, but yelled back, "Because! Because Nik he was helping me take care of our son! That's why I was still with him! You can't blame me for that!"

Their voices were so loud, it was a shock that William hadn't awoken yet. It wasn't much of a shock, he sleeps like the dead.

"Like hell I can't! What if he was to hit our son, Caroline?! What if he was to go too far and kill you!? I have a hard time believing you have such low self-respect!"

"Every time he hits me, I know I deserve it! Okay!? I feel like I deserve it so I take it! There! I said it! Are you happy now?!"

"No! No, I'm not happy! I'm livid! And why the bloody hell do you believe that you deserve it?! No one deserves this, Caroline!"

"I do! I do because I tried to kill our son! So that is why I deserve it, Nik! I'm not as good as you think!" She yelled, tears leaking out of her eyes.

He just stared at her in shock, "You tried to kill…our son?" His voice lost its volume, the words coming out as a whisper.

She lost her steam and slowly sank to the floor, sobbing into her hands "Yes…I tried to smother him…Damon stopped me before I could and I…I hated him for it…I just wanted William dead…I wished for him to die…So many times…"

He turned away from her, not able to even look at her, causing her to cry more, "I'm sorry!"

He shook his head and heard the front door open, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Damon and Elena standing in the doorway.

"I can't even look at you right now, Caroline…" Nik said in a broken voice before leaving, walking briskly past the couple.

Caroline just shook her head and sobbed into her hands, knowing she ruined everything.

Elena heard William asking for his dad from upstairs and quickly went to check on the boy as Damon went over to his sister.

"Go to him…Tell him everything, please…I can't…He hates me…Please just tell him I'm sorry…" His sister sobbed as she looked at him, pleading.

He nodded and stood, following the man that was the only one who could truly break his sister.

* * *

"I don't know where he is, and I'm so scared, Stefan!" Rebekah finished her story, nearly rambling.

"Okay…If Caroline really is alive, then he'd be with her. At her house." Filiz said, being the voice of reason right now.

Stefan was shocked, to say the least, he hoped and prayed that Rebekah was telling the truth and his Caroline was really alive and well.

Without a word to either women, he left the hotel and hopped into his rental car and took off.

Filiz smiled a little, "We should let him go first, he's really missed her…"

Rebekah looked at Filiz, "Doesn't that bother you? Having the man you love be in love with his best friend's girl?"

Filiz frowned a little, "He isn't in love with Caroline…"

"Then you are clearly blind. I heard his sobs whenever her birthday rolled around. He clearly is deeply in love with her. I just never had the heart to tell you or Nik." She said before walking outside of the hotel, leaving Filiz to dwell in her resurfacing insecurities.

* * *

"Nik, wait up. Listen, whatever Caroline told you…She didn't do it on her own. She was sick…Doctors called it a mental breakdown, she needed to take meds, is a huge deal. It wasn't Caroline."

Nik turned to him and glared, "So she didn't voluntarily hate our son and try to smother him to death?"

Damon sighed, "Elena said she had postpartum depression…That combined with the loss of you made her do crazy things. Things Caroline wouldn't normally do."

"And did postpartum also make Tyler Lockwood hit her?" He said with a snarl.

Damon rubbed his face, "No, but that was…Something I had no control over. Caroline was adamant about staying with him. I couldn't change her mind, Nik. I couldn't stop him and I'm sorry. Just don't blame her for that, in her mind, she had to take care of William in her own way and pay for what she did. Don't be mad at her for that."

Nik looked at him and shook his head, "I want to be mad at her…Mad at her for what she did to William…For being with Tyler…For letting Tyler hurt her but…the only person I can be mad at is myself." Nik said before walking further down the street, away from his girl, his son and the one place he felt a moment of peace.

* * *

Caroline was still sitting on the ground, crying, she heard Elena reading a story to a restless William, but she couldn't stand or even raise her head.

When she heard the front door open, she assumed it was Damon, she was happy and shocked when a hand pulled her face up to look her in the eyes.

She smiled through her tears when she saw Stefan gazing at her in an unfamiliar way, she threw her arms around him and hugged him, "I've missed you so much!" She said, leaning into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, he put his face in her hair and inhaled her scent in a loving way…A way that Caroline was curious about.

"I've missed you too, Care…" He said with a smile and tears in his eyes.

He was happy again too…

* * *

**A/N: Can you see that I have some hidden plot twists brewing? **

**I hope you all like it...And Yana...Don't kill me!  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	10. I've Run Out Of Strength

"Stefan, I've missed you so much. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to call you just to vent. Where the hell have you been?" Caroline asked, still hugging Stefan, her tears for Nik momentarily forgotten.

Stefan smiled a little, "I've been taking care of Nik. If I had known you were still alive, I would've come here sooner…" He said to her as he pulled back slightly to stare at her some more.

Her eyebrows raised a little, he shook his head, "I would've brought Nik to you sooner." He added, hoping that it covered up his slip. She couldn't know…Not yet.

"Well, he came on his own. Him and Rebekah…So, how's Filiz?" She asked with a smile.

For the first time since walking into the house, his smile faltered, "She's good. I mean, when I heard you were still kicking, I kinda bolted and left her at the hotel, but I'm sure she's fine."

"You left her at the hotel? Manners, Stef." She scolded with a laugh.

"I had to know you were really here." He said honestly, with a shrug.

"Well I am. Now you better go back to the hotel and apologize." She said, crossing her arms.

"No. I'm going to sit here and catch up with you. It's been seven long years without you, seven long years of venting that needs to happen." He said, wanting to be near her.

"But Fil-" He interrupted her quickly.

"She's fine." He said with a smile, while she sighed and nodded.

"As long as you're sure…" She said, already caving.

"I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

The weeping coming from the young woman echoed in the bar, many of the patrons gave her sympathetic looks, most of them being in her place before.

Heartache. Betrayal. That's what her sobs were screaming to them all.

"Honey, should I call someone to come and pick you up?" The bartender, Bree, asked from behind the counter as she came up to the girl.

Filiz looked up and shook her head, trying to calm her tears, "I'm not going home yet…Can I have another please?" She asked, gesturing to her empty glass.

Bree sighed and took the glass and refilled it with the strongest bourbon in the house. "Last one, kid." She said as she set the glass in front of her.

Filiz nodded a little and took it, gulping it down, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Might want to slow down. Don't want Stefan to have a panic attack when we have to rush you to the hospital for alcohol poisoning." Nik said as he sat beside her.

"I don't care if Stefan has a damn panic attack." She snarled back, becoming an angry drunk at the mention of Stefan caring for her.

"Ah, what did he do now?" Nik asked as he gestured to Bree, wanting a beer.

"He's in love with someone else, that's what he did." Filiz said, staring at the, once again, empty glass.

With those words, Nik nearly choked on his beer, "In love with someone else? Who?"

"Your girl. Caroline. Or at least, that's what Rebekah says. And it makes total sense now. I mean, whenever there was even a mention of Caroline, you both would tense up and have an inner battle with yourselves. Like you were trying not to cry or scream. And whenever her birthday came, you both would sit in your rooms and cry over a damn picture of her. I'm so stupid to not see it! I'm a fucking idiot!" Filiz ranted, wanting to pummel someone.

Nik just sat there and listened, she was right…it all made sense…To say he felt betrayed and hurt would be an understatement.

"When did you figure this out?" Nik asked.

"When Rebekah told us that she was alive. Stefan practically ran out of the hotel and sped down the road to her. God knows what they're fucking doing right now." She rambled, drunk and not at all sparing Nik's feelings.

"Caroline wouldn't do that…" Nik said, hoping he was right as he drank more of his beer.

"How do you know? She's been out of our lives for years. People do change, Nik…Look at Stefan. Eight years ago, he promised me there would be no one else…Now, he's in love with her…He wants her…" She said, starting to cry again.

Nik sighed, he didn't want to believe her…but she had a good point…

* * *

"So you tried to kill yourself?" Stefan asked, trying hard not show how much that thought hurt him.

Caroline nodded a little, "I was in a bad place…I hated the baby…I hated that Nik wasn't here so…I tried to end it all. You can yell at me if you want, Nik did."

"I'm not gonna yell at you…You were sick…I can't exactly blame you for that. But if you do it again, I will have to yell at you." He told her, his serious broody face practically smoldering her.

She smiled a little and nodded, "I know…Damon already told me. So I won't do it again. I promise." She swore to him.

He nodded, believing her, "Then that's all that matters…" He said to her as he looked at her again.

"Stop staring. You're making me feel like some science experiment." She chuckled, looking away from him with a blush.

"I can't help it. I just can't believe you're really here." He laughed with her.

"Well I'm here. See?" She said, putting her hand on his cheek. "I'm not a figment of your wild imagination. I mean…You can't imagine all this beauty." She teased, making him laugh.

"But I can try." He said as he touched her cheek.

She looked at him, she involuntarily leaned into his touch, "Stef-" She tried to ask him what he was doing, when he pressed his lips to hers.

He shocked her tremendously, her shock causing her to freeze while he kept kissing her.

Neither of them noticed the voyeur standing outside, peering in through the window.

* * *

It took Nik a few tries, but he finally convinced Filiz to let him take her home.

As they stood from the near empty bar, one Tyler Lockwood walked in, looking beat up but angry.

"Do we have to have a rematch tonight, Mate? I need to get my friend home." Nik said as he crossed his arms.

"No, not tonight. I just wanted to tell you that you can have Caroline. Just know that she's nothing but a lying cheater." Tyler sneered as he turned back around, prepared to leave the building.

"What do you mean?" Nik asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I went over to her house to apologize for pretty much ruining William's birthday, when I saw her and some guy snuggling up on the couch and making out." Tyler said, turning and glaring at Nik, "Looks like she played us both." He said before leaving, hoping that he believed him.

If Caroline embarrassed him, lied to him and wanted to leave him, he'd be sure to make her have nothing to leave to.

* * *

Nik and Filiz both stood there, feeling their hearts break into a million pieces.

Filiz looked at Nik, "I'm gonna…go to the hotel…" She whispered before running off.

Nik knew that Caroline's house was no more than two minutes from here. If he ran, he would know if Tyler was telling the truth or not.

Quickly, he ran out and rounded the corner, he prayed that Tyler lied just to hurt him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her to his best friend.

That would be just his luck…

* * *

"Stefan!" Caroline finally exclaimed, pushing him away, "What the hell is wrong with you? You have Filiz! I have Nik!"

"No…Don't think about them…I don't love her that way anymore, Caroline…I don't think I ever have. It's always been you."

"No! I'm sorry but no…I love Nik." She said to him, horrified that she may be the cause of Filiz's coming heartache.

"But I love you."

She shook her head, "Stefan please…Don't do this…Don't ruin what all of us have…"

"These past seven years have been hell for me. I missed you so much. I needed you…Please just let me have you…Please." He said, practically begging her.

Before she could respond, he was kissing her again and she squeezed her eyes shut, when did this happen? When did he fall for her?

Those questions kept repeating in her head, this was all just insane! When was she going to wake up from this crazy dream?

She felt like Alice in Wonderland…All her dreams and nightmares coming true in a matter of hours…

She opened her eyes, feeling another presence…_his _presence.

She saw him, standing there in the doorway with an expression of hurt embedded to his face.

As quick as she could, she pushed Stefan away and jumped up, "It's not what it looks like, I swear, Nik!"

Stefan stood too, cursing his near non-existent self-control. "Nik…"

Nik just stared at them both, tears dancing in his eyes. "Stefan, I don't ever want to talk to you again. Caroline…I'll stick around…But only for William." He said before leaving once again.

"No! Please, just listen to me, it's not what it looks like, Nik!" She said, running after him.

"I don't have the time or energy…or strength to listen to your lies, Caroline." Nik said as he kept walking away, tears falling down his cheeks.

Caroline stopped and started crying, realizing he believed what everyone else said about her…She heard the snide comments from everyone in town.

They branded her a slut and now…now he has too…

Now she only wanted to die…To truly have died in that car accident…

He desperately wanted to go back to her and believe any lie she spouted, but he knew deep in his heart that he wasn't what she wanted anymore. He had to respect that…No matter how much it killed him.

Stefan watched all of it from her porch, realizing what he did…He destroyed them…In his own selfishness, he forgot that they truly loved each other…He hated himself now…He hurt the two people he cared for the most…His best friend and the woman he loves…

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please leave a review...don't kill me! don't flame me! this all needs to happen to make them that much stronger!  
**

**Yana...I am awaiting your rant...Love you Baby Bear...Don't be too harsh on me!  
**

**I love you all!  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	11. I'm Sorry

Caroline finally stopped crying after nearly twenty minutes, when she turned she was shocked to see Stefan still standing there.

"You're still here." She said, crossing her arms and letting her anger take over.

"Care…" He said as he took a few steps toward her.

She glared at him, "Don't 'Care' me! Stop pretending like you're innocent in this!"

"I know I'm not innocent, Caroline!" Stefan shouted back.

"Do you not realize what you're doing?! What you just made me become?! To Filiz…I'll be the way Tyler was to you and Damon! I…I fucking became Katherine! Without even knowing it, I became Katherine! Do you not see that?!" She shouted at him.

"I know! I know and I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Caroline! But see it from my side! All these years, I thought you were gone! I thought that I would never get the chance to tell you how I really feel! So seeing you right now, tonight, I just did what I've been wanting to do for the past eight years!"

"Eight years?! Eight fucking years?! You've been with Filiz for the past eight years! Why the hell would you be with her if you love someone else?!"

"Because! I knew the moment I introduced you and Nik that I had lost any chance of being with you! I knew! And then…you two ran away together and you got pregnant! So I had to stay with Filiz! I had no other option I was willing to live with!"

With his words, she stared at him for a good ten seconds before she went up to him and slapped him, "You sorry son of a bitch!"

"What the hell is going on?" Damon asked as he walked up the porch, having only heard Caroline's part.

"Ask Saint Stefan." Caroline said dryly before walking away from the house.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked him.

"Caroline, just wait. I'm sorry!"

She turned around and glared at him, "Here, I always thought that it was Katherine that ruined our family. But nope. She was nothing compared to you Stefan. You have no idea how much I hate you right now." She said, getting teary eyed near the end before walking away.

Stefan looked down, tears in his eyes as well, "I deserved that…"

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked again, getting impatient.

"I kissed her." Stefan said before walking off the porch.

"You what?!" Damon asked incredulously. "You're shitting me right?"

"Hey you guys! What the hell is all this shouting?" Elena came out of the house, glaring at them.

"I love her Damon! I've loved her for years! I thought she was dead and I wanted to die too. So seeing her walk around, alive and well is a dream come true! So I kissed her! I ruined everything by kissing her!" Stefan shouted, getting angrier by the second.

Damon shook his head, "Fix this. Now. If I'm right, you screwed it up with Nik, so fix it Stefan." He said before walking into the house with a shell shocked Elena.

* * *

Nik found himself at the local park, sitting on a bench, crying his eyes out. This was worse than when he thought he lost her, this time he lost her to someone else and that hurt him so much more.

He stopped his crying when he heard a bunch of men laughing, he looked up and saw Caroline walking near the edge of the trees.

He also saw men following her, they seemed to be laughing about something.

"Look at that! Caroline Fell crying over another guy. Big shocker for the town slut." One of them said and Caroline looked down.

He could tell she was crying and he wanted to go to her, but before he could she turned around and yelled at them.

"Leave me alone! For the past eight years, my heart has only belonged to one man, so screw you! I'm not a slut for having a son out of wedlock! So stop calling me that!"

The guys slowly walked away, one at a time and left her alone.

Caroline turned back around and took a deep breath, she began to scratch at her forearms and he could see that she was crying.

He slowly went to her and tried to stay unnoticed.

"Why didn't you let me die that night?" She cried, looking up into the sky, "I would've happily died that night if that meant they were happy. Because with me, they're all miserable…They don't need me…They don't want me…So please…tonight just let me die like I was supposed to seven years ago." She told no one in particular, staring up at the sky.

He felt his heart break at her words, she wanted to die?

* * *

Stefan slowly walked into the hotel, not really paying attention to anything. He sighed when he saw Filiz sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"Back so soon…I would've expected Caroline to keep you all night." She said with malice.

"Filiz…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what? For loving her? Or for getting caught?" She said, crossing her arms.

"For hurting you…I never wanted to hurt you." He said with a sigh.

"Now that's just bullshit. I've been here with you…for you for the past eight years and I'm…just second to you. You've always loved her, but you didn't have the balls to tell me." She said, shaking her head.

"How can I tell you? I thought she was dead."

"Right. She was dead, but now she isn't so that's why you cheated…Makes total sense."

"I'm sorry…"

"Me too…Because I can't do this…I can't compete with her. We're done Stefan. It's over…I'm sorry but this is over." She said before getting up and walking out of the hotel room.

Stefan sighed, realizing now that the three important people in his life despised him…Ouch.

* * *

Elena looked over at Damon, "This is crazy…One thing after another…"

"Yeah…I can't believe he…he loves her…It doesn't make sense…"

"When does love ever make sense?" Elena asked.

He looked over at her, "We're not gonna end up like them are we? Happy with a kid, and then let some idiot pull us apart?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Because I doubt you'd go back to Katherine…and I don't have that many exes to run back to."

"Thank God for that." He said with a small smile before kissing her.

* * *

Caroline sat on the cold ground and pulled something out of her pocket. Something Nik couldn't make out.

She started crying again, "I'm sorry, William…" She said to no one, "I can't do this anymore…"

His heart froze when he realized what she was doing…

She put something against her wrist and he darted toward her, "Stop it!" He shouted at her, making her freeze.

"What do you care? You're only sticking around for our son. That's it. I don't need to be here…You don't want me here."

"I never said that I didn't want you." He said to her as he kneeled in front of her, reaching for the pocket knife she was holding.

"You don't want me…You didn't listen to me…I didn't kiss him…He kissed me and I pushed him away…I don't love him that way…You need to believe me." She whispered, crying and begging him with her eyes.

He nodded, realizing that she wasn't lying, "I believe you."

She sighed and nodded a little, "Good…Good thing you stopped me…I think I would've done it this time…"

"This time?"

"I've tried before…Damon saved me…Apparently I wasn't breathing and he saved me with his awesome CPR skills…I've always wanted to die…Without you there's no point…" She whispered, not meeting his eyes.

He lifted her face gently, making her look him in the eyes, "I'm sorry…For not believing you…For hurting you…For leaving you. I'm so sorry…"

She sighed and dropped the knife to the ground, she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry too…I'm so sorry…I would never hurt you that way…I'm sorry you saw it, it was all Stefan. It wasn't me…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I should've believed you…I should've listened to you. I'm sorry." He said to her before kissing her.

She kissed him back, happy that he believed her…She thought she had really lost him this time…

* * *

**A/N: Boom! Am I superwoman or what? All three stories updated in one freaking day. LOL!**

**I hope you like this! Please leave a review! I love opening my phone and seeing "New Review For (insert story here)" over and over ;)  
**

**This one is for Yana! She was mad at me when Klaroline fought and kinda broke up. Now she can't be! Cuz they said sorry! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Anyhoo...I love you guys!  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	12. I Need Your Help

Sitting at the bar that Nik and Filiz found themselves in earlier that day, Stefan drank his sorrows away.

He knew that he needed to make up for everything he did wrong to Nik, Caroline and Filiz…He just didn't know how.

As he downed his umpteenth glass of scotch, someone sat beside him and when he turned to see who, he sighed, not expecting him at all.

"Hello Stefan." Giuseppe said as he looked over at him.

"Giuseppe." He said, not wanting to deal with the man that made Caroline's life a living hell most of the time.

"How are you?"

"Can we skip the pleasantries tonight? You want something, so let it out." Stefan said dryly.

"Fine. I heard through the grape vine that you love Caroline, but she does not return your affections. That makes you angry, doesn't it?" Giuseppe said with a smirk.

"Yes…Happy?" Stefan said, speaking truthfully.

"Very…I have a deal to make with you…You can help me do something that I need to happen soon. If you love her, like you say you do, you'll help me do this."

"Now what would you ever do that would benefit Caroline?"

"I know you will take care of her. So if you truly want to be with her, I need you to assist me in getting rid of Nik. Permanently." He told him, looking at him, completely serious.

"What?" Stefan asked, shocked.

* * *

Esther quickly got off her car and nearly ran to the front door. Knocking with a tight fist, she looked around nervously.

William was the one to answer the door, "Grandma!" He exclaimed happily.

"William, where are you parents?" She asked as she walked into the house, lifting him in her arms.

"I don't know. They left…Aunt Elena is upstairs taking a shower and Uncle Damon is in the kitchen."

"Okay, can you go and play in your room while I talk to Damon?" She asked him as she set him down.

"Okay." He said with a smile, before running off.

Esther quickly made her way to the kitchen, "Damon, we need to talk."

He turned around and looked at her, "Esther…Everything alright?"

"No. Where are Caroline and Niklaus?" She asked.

"I don't know…It was a pretty rough night for them." Damon told her.

"What happened?"

"Long story…Why do you need them?"

"Giuseppe and Liz are planning something terrible. I hate myself for being an accomplice…We were the ones who made them believe the other was dead. We hired the nurses to lie…We even hired someone to crash into their car…" She wanted to continue, but his facial expression made her falter.

"You…You were the one to make her life a living hell? Why? I can understand my mother and stepfather doing this, but you!?" He nearly shouted at her, he was angry…He had grown to have a friendly relationship with her. He considered her a friend, regardless of the age.

"At first, I didn't like her for him…I'm sure she's told you how I accused her of trapping Nik in a relationship by getting pregnant. I'm not proud of what I did, but I can't do anything about it but tell you the truth."

"Why are you telling me? Wanting to know if I could let you say goodbye to your grandson? I can take a page out of your book and tell him you died in a car crash?" He said harshly.

She sighed, "Like I said when I came in here. Your parents are planning something horrible and you need to help me stop them."

"Stop them from doing what?" He nearly yelled, growing impatient.

"Stop them from killing Nik! Giuseppe wants Caroline with Tyler, so he wants to get rid of Nik…He says that faking his death didn't work, so he would make it real this time."

Damon stared at her in shock, he didn't think Giuseppe and Liz would stoop so low…

* * *

As Caroline and Nik were in the park, they laid on the ground and just stared at the stars.

"I tried to kill myself too…" Nik broke the comfortable silence that had lasted for the past thirty minutes..

She looked at him, "What?" She whispered.

"The first week I was back home from the hospital…I tried to slice my wrists open…Stefan stopped me…" He whispered to her.

"I'm glad he did…"

"I'm glad Damon stopped you…"

"He didn't stop me…He saved me. I had already taken all my pills and was in a deep sleep when he started CPR…I woke up at the hospital…He seriously was angry and hurt…I hated myself after that…I still do…"

"You shouldn't…I don't anymore…I just kept thinking that if I ever did kill myself, you'd be angry with me."

"I thought that too…I think that's why I didn't try again…Until tonight…" She sighed.

"I should've listened to you…"

"That's in the past now…Let's just forget it."

"As you wish, my love." He said with a smile as he held her hand in his.

Rebekah, who had been watching them from afar, ran up to them, "Finally I found you both. You need to know something, it's important."

Both sat up, "What's wrong?"

"I know why you were lied to. It was Esther and your parents' fault Caroline. They lied and now that their plan blew up in their faces, they want Nik dead. They want you with Tyler, Care."

Caroline and Nik both stared at her in shock, before Caroline's face hardened into an enraged glare. "Giuseppe and Liz did this?!"

"That's what I heard."

Nik was hurt that his mother of all people would hurt him this way, but remembered Giuseppe and Liz…They were manipulative…

Caroline jumped up and walked briskly down the trail, hell bent on kicking both Giuseppe and Liz's asses. Mother or not, she hated her now. Who the hell would do this to their own child?!

And now they wanted Nik dead?! Once she was done pinching their lights out, she was going to the police and having them locked up.

Nik jumped up and followed her, "We need to calm down a bit before we run in there throwing rants, Care."

"They ruined us, Nik. If they didn't do this, we would've been married…We would've raised William together all these years…We would've been happy! I am going to make them pay for this! Do you know how many pills I had to take?! How many tears I shed?! How many days I barely lived?! All because of them! They need to pay!" She yelled as she looked at him, tears brimming her eyes.

"I know…I know sweetheart, but we need to think this through…They want me dead, right? That's what Rebekah said…We can't go into their house just now…We don't know what they're capable of." He said as he placed his hands on either side of her face.

She sighed and nodded a little, "Then what do we do?"

"Call the police."

* * *

Filiz was walking to her gate, her suitcase in hand, prepared to go back to New York and remove all of her things from Stefan's apartment and move back in with Sarah.

That was her only option. Sarah was already expecting her, still living alone after all these years, she was excited to have her best friend and roommate back.

As Filiz pulled her ticket out of her jacket pocket, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled toward a corner, she quickly looked at the person holding her and frowned, seeing someone she did not recognize. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Elizabeth…Caroline's mother. I heard what she did to you…She was with Stefan…I'm sorry about her…I had no idea Stefan was in a relationship with someone other than Caroline…"

"Wait…What?" She asked confused.

"I saw them together tonight…I had assumed she broke up with Tyler and moved on from Nik once Stefan came back into town…"

"Oh…"

"I'm sure she hurt you…It must make you angry."

"Well yes…But I have to go now…" Filiz said, remembering that she had a flight to catch.

"Maybe you could get payback…My daughter has been suicidal for years…Maybe if you helped me…help her finish the job…That could make you feel better…Could help you get Stefan back…You won't get caught, I assure you." She whispered to Filiz.

Filiz stared at her, not believing her, "You're kidding right?"

"Of course not…She's a horrible mother…Once step away from killing William and herself…She can't be helped…The only option is for her to die…I'm sure of it."

"You're crazy." Filiz whispered to her, realizing that she was being completely serious.

"No. I care for my grandson…Will you help or not?"

"Of course not."

"I'll pay you…I have enough money to pay for a million plane tickets. I'll pay you whatever you want, I swear it." Liz said, border lining begging. She had hoped Filiz would agree to help without hesitation…But since she refused, she realized she was a liability.

Filiz sighed, she thought that if this woman was capable of killing her own daughter, she was capable of anything…She's seen enough CSI and Law & Order to know that once you knew too much, you'd end up dead…So best way is to play along and turn them in last minute…

With a sigh, Filiz nodded, "Fine…I'll help. I want…whatever you think is acceptable."

A huge smile broke through Liz's stone cold features, "Good. Let's go back to my house. We'll discuss a plan of action."

"Okay…" Filiz said before being pulled away, out of the airport and into a Mercedes Benz.

She needed a plan…Where was the police station here?

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun...Liz and Giuseppe want two completely different things...How do you think this will play out? And do you think Esther will suffer at the hands of Liz and Giuseppe when they find out that she told Damon the plan?**

**Find out soon :) Keep reading, Lovelies! And please leave a review.  
**

**I love you all!  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	13. It's Our Turn

"What do you mean you can't do anything?! They're threatening my fiancé! You have to do something, Sheriff Saltzman!" Caroline shouted at the town sheriff, Alaric Saltzman.

"All this is hearsay right now, Caroline. I can't prove anything." He said to her, feeling sorry because he had watched her grow up, he had watched her go through all she has and wishes he could do more.

"Please, Ric, help me. I can't do this alone, I need help." She whispered to him, begging.

"I wish I could do more, Care, but I need proof." He said to her as he reached over and held her hand in his.

"You can't even get them for planning all this? For causing the accident?"

"Not without proof." He sighed.

She nodded a little, "Okay…Thanks anyway, Ric." She said before standing up and leaving his office.

He sighed and shook his head, he didn't know how to help her now.

* * *

Damon, Nik and Rebekah were waiting for Caroline outside, when they saw her walk out with a solemn face, they knew it didn't go well.

"Well?" Damon asked as he went up to her.

"They can't do anything. It's all hearsay, rumors…We need proof."

"We'll get it, don't worry." Nik said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, she just nodded a little.

"I can't believe they would do this to me…I can't believe Mom would…"

Damon sighed, "We both know that once Dad…died, she just lost it, Care."

She sighed and nodded a little before shrugging away from Nik and walked away from them all.

Rebekah sighed and nudged Nik, "Go after you, you idiot."

Nik rolled his eyes at his sister but followed Caroline anyway.

Damon looked at Rebekah, "I'm gonna follow her too."

She nodded a little, "I'm gonna go…Caroline said that Nik and I can stay with her. So I need to get our things from the hotel."

"Okay." Damon said with a nod before going to his sister who seemed to be a little more than angry.

Rebekah walked away and to her car, worrying for her brother, sister in law and nephew more than anything.

* * *

"I hate her! I hate her so much! I never thought I would say that but I do! I wish that it was her that got stuck in that damn fire! I wish that it was her that burned that night! I hate her!" Caroline screamed and cried as she and Nik were standing in the near empty parking lot.

It was pretty late at night that no one was in town, which Nik was grateful for.

"Let it all out. Don't hold back." Damon said as he came up to them.

Caroline sighed and shook her head, "I just want my dad…I want her to suffer like I did…Like I am."

Nik sighed, "And she will…we just need to bide our time."

"I've been biding my time! These past seven years were hell! I was miserable and in pain and she just stood there and watched me when it was her fault all along! How was that not biding my time?!"

"What Nik is trying to say is that we just need to bide our time for a little bit longer. We'll get them, Care. I'll make her pay just as much as I'll make Giuseppe pay for what they did to you." Damon said as he went to his sister and held her by the arms.

She sighed, "If I see her, I'll kill her. I'll beat her up, I'm not playing."

Nik smiled a little, "Well then we'll try to hold you back."

Damon nodded, "She was supposed to come over tomorrow…She had told me after you two ran off after kicking Tyler's ass. She wanted to 'talk sense into you' and all that bullshit."

Suddenly, triggered by Damon's words, a plan began to form itself in Caroline's head.

A slow smile began to form on her lips, "I know what to do."

* * *

Elena was cleaning the kitchen, cleaning always helped her cope with all this drama…Which seems to flock to this family like birds to the south in the winter.

"Aunt Elena?" She heard a little voice come from upstairs, she went up the stairs and walked into her room.

"Hey Buddy, what are you doing up? It's really late."

"Sorry…I needed to know something." He said to her.

"What is it?"

"Is Tyler gonna hurt Momma still? Now that Daddy is here…Tyler is gonna stay away right?" He asked her hesitantly.

She nodded a little, "We won't let him hurt her anymore. Uncle Damon and I tried really hard, but I think we all know that only your Daddy could save your Momma."

He smiled, "My wish came true."

"You wished for all that?" She smiled at him.

William nodded, "I wished that Daddy would come back and stop the wedding. Birthday wishes do come true!"

She laughed, "Yes they do, Kiddo. Now get sleep or else you'll be a walking zombie tomorrow."

He laughed at her, "No I won't. I'll just be grumpy."

"Which is much worse than a zombie." She smiled as she tucked him back into bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aunt Elena?" He asked again before she could walk out of the room.

"Yeah?" She said, turning to look at him.

"Are you and Uncle Damon gonna have a little baby anytime soon? It sucks being the only kid."

She smiled, "You ask Uncle Damon about that next time you see him, okay?"

He nodded a little, still wearing a smile, "I will."

"Okay. Now sleep." She said before walking out.

He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking about all the things he and his dad can do together now.

* * *

Esther was walking down the street, looking over her shoulder every few seconds as she made her way to the police station, planning on telling them their whole plan.

They needed proof. She would give it to them.

Before she could, however, she heard a car pull up behind her, she turned to see who it was and her heart jumped into her throat when she saw it was Liz driving.

"Liz, what are you doing?"

"Why are you going into town? It's pretty late." Liz said as she climbed out of her car.

"I was just going for a walk, trying to clear my head."

"Hm…Well, we should head over to the house. I have one who wants to help us and Giuseppe should be getting another now."

Esther sighed and walked over to the car, getting in. She needed to tell the police…but without tipping off Liz.

* * *

"Thank you for this Stefan. You're one that she trusts…that they both trust, regardless of the pain that has happened recently…They will never suspect it was you who will be doing this." Giuseppe said to Stefan as they stood in an empty alley in the town.

Stefan nodded, "Anything for Caroline…When do you want me to do this?"

"Whenever you see that you have the chance. Go to them now and apologize. Get back in their good graces. This will work."

Stefan thought it over again and nodded, "Okay." He said before walking away, praying that his plan wouldn't fail him.

* * *

The next morning, Liz went to Caroline and Damon's house, hoping to talk to her daughter.

Caroline answered the door with a flawless smile, "Mom. Hey…Come on in." She said, opening the door wider for her.

Liz walked in and looked around, no sign of Nik anywhere. "Care about last night…"

"I know what you're gonna say. And I agree. I told Nik to leave and never come back. I moved on years ago. William has Tyler, he doesn't need Nik, I don't need him. I want to marry Tyler…I just need to find him and apologize for everything." Caroline said to her mother.

Liz smiled, "Good, honey. That's great. I can call him and we can arrange for a dinner. I knew you'd come to your senses." She said before enveloping her daughter in a hug.

Caroline hugged back, trying to seem normal, but her heart tore in her chest, how could her mother deceive her this way?

She looked over her mother's shoulder and smiled a little, seeing Nik nod from the kitchen before walking out the back door.

Now it was _their _turn.

* * *

**A/N: Now i realize it was THIS one that i haven't updated in a long time! sorry! I hope this makes up for it...**

**I know, kinda short but i got alot of different points of views in here :D  
**

**Lol, now please review! makes me all happy!  
**

**Love you Bears!  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	14. Free

Tyler walked into the house as if he owned the place, annoying the hell out of Damon and Elena.

"Where's Caroline?" He asked as he saw Damon and Elena sitting at the kitchen table.

Elena sighed, "Upstairs in her room. She was getting dressed."

Without another word, Tyler went upstairs to Caroline's room.

He smiled when he saw her, "Ready?"

"Almost…" She said, pinning the last piece of her hair up.

She looked over herself in the mirror, her white dress was stunning which made her sick to her stomach.

"You look gorgeous." He said to her as his eyes roamed over her body.

"It's bad luck to see me before the wedding." She said, trying not to sound too mean.

"I don't believe in that stuff, you know that." He told her as he went to her and wrapped his arms around her, leaving kisses on her neck.

She closed her eyes and wanted to push him off, but had to remember…this is what was supposed to happen…It had to happen…

"Come on you guys. The limos are here!" Liz said as she walked into the room, dressed in her best outfit.

Caroline forced a smile and slipped her heels on, this was possibly the worst day of her life…Almost… "Let's go." She said, wanting to get this over with.

As the trio descended the stairs, Caroline and Damon shared a look. He gave her an encouraging smile while she pressed her lips into a firm line, willing herself not to cry.

* * *

William sat in the car with his father where they were parked in front of the church, "Daddy! Are you seriously going to let Mommy marry that…that asshole?!"

"Hey, language Mate. And just trust me. Your mom and I have a plan." Nik scolded as he looked back at his son.

William sighed, "This better work."

"You sound just like your mother. We know what we're doing, William…Now are you sure you have everything?"

"Yup. All my clothes and toys are in the trunk. My essentials are in my backpack here." He said as he tapped the backpack in his lap.

"Okay…Sit in the middle that way your aunt and uncle can just slide in when they come out." Nik said as he watched the church, he prayed this would work.

William did as his father said as he saw the limos coming up, "Daddy they're here."

"Get down and hide." Nik said as he leaned to the side, out of sight of Liz and Tyler's prying eyes.

William did the same, he was pretty peeved that his grandmother and that asshole Tyler didn't want him in the wedding, so in his little mind, he was out for a kill.

Nik's phone buzzed from a text, he looked and it was from Damon…

_Clear…Get ready…Elena is beginning to have her "morning sickness" moment._

Nik sighed and waited as he sat up, "When I get out of the car, you need to stay here and don't move. Got it?"

William nodded, "Got it, Dad."

He smiled, relishing in his name…He was a dad…He would never get used to that…

His phone buzzed again and he looked at the text.

_Elena and I on our way out._

He looked up and saw Damon guiding Elena out, hesmiled a bit, seeing Elena covering her mouth and pretending to be sick.

He unlocked the car as the church doors closed and the couple ran to the car and slid in the back, on either side of William.

"Well that was easy." Elena said as she buckled herself.

Damon nodded, "Now we just wait for the runaway bride. Nik go in now."

Nik nodded as he got out of the car and went to the church, he listened and heard the priest say, "If anyone believes that these two should not be united in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

With that, Nik took in a deep breath and pushed the church doors open.

"Caroline don't marry him!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the church, accompanied with gasps from the crowd.

Caroline turned and looked at him, appearing to be horrified, "Nik…What are you doing?!"

* * *

_The Night Before…_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nik asked as he opened the front door to see Stefan standing there.

"I wanted to apologize to you…And Caroline…I shouldn't have done what I did…I know you two love each other and I shouldn't have gotten in the way of that…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have betrayed you…You're my best friend and I'm sorry." Stefan said to him as he stood in the doorway.

Nik sighed and nodded a bit, "It'll take a while to forget…But I forgive you…It must be painful to see us together…I know you're in love with her and I'm sorry as well…For not noticing it before."

"You don't need to apologize…It was all on me…Can I come in? I need to tell you something…" Stefan said, wanting to get it over with.

"Sure." Nik said as he opened the door a little wider.

Stefan walked in, "Giuseppe wants me to kill you…Said that I could kill you and get Caroline for myself…He really thinks I'd do it…"

Nik sighed, "I figured…We found out that they want me dead a few days ago…We have a plan set up."

"Really? How good do you think it'll be?"

"Really good…We're pretending that we broke up and she's going to pretend to go through with the wedding between Tyler. I'll crash it, then we'll leave town."

"Good idea…I need to go find Filiz, apologize to her and then I'm leaving back for New York."

He nodded, "We'll probably head out there too."

"Well good luck…I'm heading out now…"

"You should call Caroline before you leave though…She'll want to know. You're still a brother to her…" Nik suggested as Stefan walked onto the front porch.

"I will…I'm glad that we…worked everything out…It's been tearing me apart that I hurt you guys…It was the last thing I wanted to do."

"I know. Thanks for apologizing…" Nik said before Stefan walked away, he sighed and closed the door.

Caroline stepped out from the other room and looked at him, "How are we going to pull this off? What if he follows us?"

"We have enough evidence against them now…Filiz and Stefan were both hired to kill us…We can get them. As for Tyler, we show the police all the pictures of your bruises and that can get him. Trust me here."

She sighed and nodded, "I don't know if I can handle walking down the aisle to him…I might explode and kill them…"

"Just remember that I'll be outside, waiting to stop it with a car running and our son waiting…" He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

She sighed and nodded a little, "Damon and Elena want to come with us…They have no real reason to stay here once we leave."

"Then they can come with us…As long as in the end, I have you and William, I'll be happy."

She smiled, "I can't wait to be with you without looking over my shoulder, waiting for him to find us and…hurt me…" She said with a sigh, remembering getting slapped for just mentioning his name.

"He will never hurt you again, I swear to you, Caroline." He whispered to her.

She nodded a little, "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered to her before he kissed her.

She kissed him back, her knees going weak.

He trailed kisses down her neck as they both stumbled toward the wall, the only thing supporting them as they continued in this blissful moment.

She began to unbutton his shirt, but before things could go any further, her cellphone began ringing.

He groaned in frustration while she struggled to catch her breath before answering, "Hello?"

"Caroline, where are you?! You need to be home and resting! You're getting married in the morning!" Liz's voice shrilled through the phone.

Caroline sighed and looked at Nik apologetically, "I'll be home soon. I was just out for a drive…I'm on my way back now."

"Okay. Well hurry up." Liz said before hanging up.

"One day she wants me dead, the next she wants me in bed for a wedding." Caroline said as she put her phone in her pocket.

"It'll be over soon…"

Caroline nodded a little, "I love you. Don't forget that."

"Never." He said before giving her another kiss. "Now go before I can't let you go."

She reached up and kissed him once more before going to the door, "See you tomorrow…Make sure the car has gas."

He nodded, "I love you."

She smiled at him, "I love you too." She said before leaving.

He sighed and rubbed his face, the sooner this wedding was crashed the better…Just 18 more hours…

* * *

"Nik…What are you doing?!"

Tyler clicked his teeth together, not what he wanted to happen on his wedding day. "Get out of here, man."

"Not without my girl." Nik said as he glared at Tyler.

Liz and Giuseppe exchanged looks and stood, "Just leave. You're not welcome here."

"Mom…Sit down both of you." Caroline said, handing her bouquet to Hayley, her maid of honor, the woman sleeping with Tyler.

"You're not gonna listen to him are you?!" Tyler asked in disbelief and a hint of anger, making Caroline involuntarily shiver which made Nik all the more angry.

"Caroline…Come on, Love…Don't marry him…You don't love him…You love me…The father of your son…Please." Nik said to her as he restrained himself from hurting Tyler, knowing the bastard would be arrested soon.

Caroline looked at him and pretended to be torn, when all she wanted was to run to him, "Nik…"

"I love you Caroline…" Nik told her, speaking only truth.

A tear slid down her cheek and she turned to Tyler, "I'm sorry…I can't marry you…I love him…It'll always be Nik…"

Tyler glared at her and grabbed her by the arm, "You're not going anywhere, you said you'd marry me and you're going to."

She tried to yank her hand away but his grip was far too firm, she looked at Nik and he knew that was his cue. He went up and punched Tyler, "Lay another finger on her and I'll make you wish you were never born."

Tyler stumbled and gripped his jaw as he glared at him, "I'll kill you first."

Caroline and Nik both had smirks on their faces, which only Tyler could see, as he said the words they had banked on.

Sheriff Saltzman, who had been present through the whole ceremony, went up to the altar and pulled out his cuffs, "Now was that a death threat Tyler?" He asked as he grabbed the boy and cuffed him.

Tyler's eyes widened and he struggled to get away from Alaric, "You set me up!" He yelled at the couple.

Caroline shook her head, "You said you changed Ty…that you'd never hurt me again…" She said, forcing tears to streak down her face as she gripped her arm.

"You bitch!" Tyler shouted at her in anger.

Liz stood and went to them, "Don't arrest him, it's his wedding day for God's sake!"

"Sorry, but I have to." Alaric said as he took the boy away.

Liz turned and glared at Nik, "You."

Caroline grasped his hand and squeezed it gently, "Sorry Mom. Gotta go." She said before they bolted out of the church.

Giuseppe and Liz gaped before trying to run after them.

By the time they got outside, Caroline and Nik were already climbing in the car.

Damon, Elena, William, Caroline and Nik all waved at Liz and Giuseppe as they drove away, huge smiles on their faces as they watched the old couple stare at them, their mouths hanging open.

* * *

As they drove down the road, passing the _"Welcome to Mystic Falls" _sign, they looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically.

They were free…

* * *

**A/N: This is the end...I know...unexpected...I didn't plan on it...But i will be writing an epilogue soon :)  
**

**Review please! And read my other work! i.e. Come Little Children, My Best Friend, Time Of Dying & my other various oneshots :D**

**I love you all! **

**-WeirdOne**


	15. Epilogue

Unlocking the door to their new apartment, Caroline and Nik were elated. They finally had their own place…A place to properly raise their son without the interference of their parents.

As the door slowly swung open, the couple shared excited smiles. According to Stefan and Rebekah, the place was fully furnished, by them, and all they needed to bring in were their clothes and personal belongings…It was an early wedding gift to them.

And tonight, William was staying with Elena and Damon at their apartment, it was just them two tonight…

Nik bent down and lifted Caroline into his arms, making her laugh, "I thought only newlyweds do this?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, by this time next week, you'll be my wife…I'm excited, so sue me." He said with a smile as he carried her over the threshold.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, now that they were finally alone, this was the one thing she needed to do…

The one thing she had wanted to do for the past seven agonizing years.

He kissed her back as he kicked their front door closed, his lips trailed kisses across her cheeks and down her neck.

She whispered a single word to him, causing him to kiss her with a new hunger, "Bed."

He began to walk across the apartment and toward their room, at least he hoped he was going to their room.

He looked around and saw that it was the master bedroom, with a smile to her, he gently placed her on the bed, "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." She said with a smile as she began to pull off her shirt.

He began to take off his own shirt as she got on her knees, helping him. With a look of lust, she undid his pants in a matter of seconds.

Now he couldn't take it anymore, he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her eagerly, kissing down her neck once more before moving down to her chest.

She arched her back in pleasure as he removed her pants while still kissing her, she pulled him up and kissed him with a passion that had been building all these years.

This was what they both had wanted for the past seven years.

That night they reconnected their broken hearts, their broken souls and became one once again…They felt as if no time had passed between them…And in their hearts, time did not…For they had always belonged to the other…Always and forever.

* * *

"Do you Niklaus Forbes, take Caroline Fell to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest began the final piece in their ceremony while their family watched in happiness.

Caroline smiled at Nik in happiness, it was finally happening…

"I do." He said in a voice of conviction and pure joy as he held her hands and placed the wedding band on her finger.

"And do you Caroline Fell, take Niklaus Forbes to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

She nodded, tears dancing in her eyes as she giggled gleefully, "I do." She said as she slid his ring on his ring finger.

William, who had been the ring bearer, smiled and was nearly bouncing in place as he waited for the iconic moment…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest announced.

With an excited giggle, Caroline looked at Nik and suddenly, he was the only person in the room with her…

He held her face gently in his hands before pulling her to him and kissing her, the kiss told her everything she was feeling…

I love you…I'll never leave you again…You're mine…I'm yours…

He had to remind himself that even though he felt like they were alone, there were many people here…His family…Hers…Their son…He forced himself to pull away from her and let her go, but held her hand in his as they looked at their family.

Damon, one of the groomsmen, smiled at them, happy to see them finally get their fairy tale ending.

Elena, the maid of honor, clapped and mouthed to Caroline, "Congrats, Carebear."

Rebekah, a bridesmaid, was giggling like a little school girl, pleased to see her brother's dream come true.

Stefan, the best man, clapped for them, happy for them and wanting the absolute best for them both…Now that he had moved on…

Filiz, another bridesmaid, cheered for the couple, happy that at least one of them got what they wanted in the end, she was planning to go to France, hoping to meet a handsome Frenchman to share her life with...

William was beaming as Nik picked him up and held him in his arms, "Ready to party, Mate?"

"Oh yeah!" He said, causing the crowd of their co-workers and other various friends to laugh as they cheered for the newlyweds.

Caroline giggled as she ran out of the church with her men, toward the limo that would take them to their reception.

She wished her father was here…He would've been so happy…

* * *

As Nik held her in his arms, he placed a kiss on her cheek, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

"I think I do." She whispered back to him as they twirled around the dancefloor, as "A Moment Like This" played in the background.

"I love you." He said to her, looking in her eyes.

"I love you." She said back, a true smile gracing her lips as she leaned her head on his chest.

As the song ended, they pulled away and smiled at the crowd of people.

Caroline smiled as Damon came up to her, "Wanna dance, Crow?"

"Yup…Dad couldn't be here…But you're still going to get a father daughter dance…" He said to her as he took her hand in his and placed his other on her waist.

She closed her eyes for a moment, holding back tears as the song "I Hope You Dance" began to play, placing her hand on his shoulder, they began to dance.

"Thanks, Damon…For everything…For putting up with me all these years…For taking care of me…" She whispered to him as she held back her tears.

"It's what big brothers do." He whispered back as he twirled her around.

"It's what dads do…And let's face it…You're my second dad…You stepped into that role the moment he left and I'll be forever grateful for that."

He shook his head a bit, tears in his own eyes at her words, "Now don't make me cry, Carebear."

"It's good to cry at weddings. It's normal." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're exactly what Dad hoped you would be…I hope you know that."

She nodded a little, "I just wish he was here."

"He is. He's always with us, remember that."

"And how would you know that? Are you psychic now?"

"I have faith…Besides…He helped me save you that night…" He whispered to her and she knew what night he was referring to.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard him that night…He told me to check on you and I found you just in time…It was Dad, Care. He saved you."

She looked down, letting a tear trail down her cheek, "You both did…" She whispered as the music began to fade, claps taking their place from the crowd.

"I'm glad I did…I love you Carebear." Damon said before kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you Crow." She said as she hugged him, happy to still have him.

* * *

As the evening came to a close, Caroline pulled her heels off her aching feet as she looked around. The hall was a mess and she was so happy that she wasn't the one who cleaned it.

She looked up as Nik carried a sleeping William to Damon, who was taking him for the night.

She smiled before noticing Stefan coming up to her, she looked at him, "Hey Stef."

"You look great, sorry I didn't tell you before." He said as he sat beside her.

"Well thank you…I already knew that, but it's nice to hear." She said in a teasing voice.

He laughed and nodded, "I wanted to tell you…I met someone."

She looked at him and smiled, "Who? Do I know her? How does she treat you?"

"I'm not gonna say her name…or if you know her or not…But she treats me like I'm the only man she will ever love…And I love her for that." He said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Oh I know her don't I? I'll get it out of you soon but I'm so happy for you! You love her? That's great, Stefan!" She giggled as she hugged him.

He hugged her back and smiled, "I finally get to love the right person."

She smiled a little at him, "We weren't meant to be, Stefan…As much as we would've been good together…I was meant for Nik and you were meant for this girl you're talking about…That was the grander plan."

He nodded, "I understand that now…I'm just so grateful I get to keep you as my little sister, because that's how I love you now. I swear."

She laughed, "I'm glad…I'm also happy to have you as my brother again, because that's how I've always loved you. I swear it."

He smiled and noticed Nik coming up to them, "Well I hope you have fun on your honeymoon…Just don't get knocked up, we'll have our hands full with Damon and Elena's little monster."

"Hey!" Damon scoffed from across the room, having heard his best friend.

"I'll spoil her even if she's a monster." Stefan said with a laugh as Nik and Caroline joined him.

Damon smirked, "I'm telling Elena." He said in a singsong voice as he walked out of the hall briskly, going to the car where a now very pregnant Elena and a sleeping William rested.

Stefan ran after him, laughing all along the way.

"I swear, it's like we're back in high school." Caroline said with a laugh as she noticed Rebekah following Stefan out.

"They're children at heart, what do you expect?" Nik said with a laugh as he helped his bride stand. "Ready to go home?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yes I am."

* * *

"A beautiful healthy baby girl!" Damon said with pride as he came into the waiting room, looking at his siblings and best friend.

Caroline squealed in delight as she bounced in her seat, Nik congratulated him as did Stefan while Rebekah begged to see the baby.

"We have to name her first before she can be taken to the nursery. I'll tell you when you can visit them." Damon said as he went back to Elena.

"That's perfect! A baby girl!" Caroline said in a dreamy voice while placing a hand on her stomach.

Nik didn't notice but Stefan and Rebekah sure did.

Rebekah's eyes widened and she stared at Caroline, "Care…Are you…?"

"What? Huh?...No!" Caroline said with a blush as she gave her a look, saying shut up!

Nik didn't think much of it as he held his wife's hand…He had wanted another baby, but wasn't sure if the time was right.

* * *

"I'd like you to meet, Joanna Beth Fell." Damon said with pride as he held his little girl while Elena watched him with a smile.

Caroline went up to her brother and touched her niece's hair as she kissed her cheek, "She's prefect you guys…Looks just like you Crow." She said in adoration as she kept touching Joanna's hair.

"She's gonna be a heartbreaker." Elena said with pride while Damon gave her a look.

"She won't be dating if any of us have a say in it." Damon said while looking at Stefan and Nik.

Nik laughed and nodded, "Darn right."

"You men are idiots. Watch, when she finally gets a boyfriend, you each will welcome him with open arms." Rebekah said with a smirk, amused by Damon's terrified expression.

"Calm down Damon. That won't happen for at least sixteen years." Stefan joked, causing the others to laugh.

* * *

Caroline stared at the stick as the timer kept going off…She knew it…

"Nik!" She cried out as she nearly ran from the bathroom.

He was in the kitchen when he heard her and quickly went to her, "What is it?"

She was glowing as she jumped in his arms and kissed him, "Guess what?"

"What, Sweetheart?" He asked as he held her in his arms.

"What's going on?" William asked as he came out from his room.

"I'm pregnant!" Caroline said in glee as she looked at them both.

Nik had a shocked smile as he stared at her, "You're sure?"

William stared in happiness, a joyful smile etched on his face as he cheered, jumping up and down.

She nodded, giving him the pregnancy test, "Positive. I'm pregnant, Nik!" She giggled as she put a hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant!" He said with a laugh, completely overjoyed as he bent down and placed a kiss on her stomach, reminding her of when they found out William was on the way.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" William cheered.

Caroline and Nik laughed, overjoyed in this moment…Everything was becoming more and more perfect.

* * *

"You two eloped and I'm pregnant and Stefan and Rebekah are engaged! How freaking lucky are we you guys!" Caroline said as the family sat around the table, it was Christmas time and Stefan had just popped the question to Rebekah, who had eagerly agreed.

"We are a lucky family, that's right." Nik said as they all began to eat their dinner, happy to be together in pure happiness.

* * *

Years passed…babies were born…First words were spoken…Weddings were thrown…The family had everything they could possibly wish for and more.

"Emma! Time for breakfast!" William shouted up the stairs as he went to the kitchen, to see his parents kissing in front of the stove.

"Aw you guys, can you at least keep it in your room?" William groaned as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"We don't tell you anything when you decide to make out with Bonnie, Mate." Nik said to his nineteen year old son.

"Don't remind me! He's still the little boy that was jumping up and down because he was a big brother, not this man that has a girlfriend!" Caroline said as she pulled a stray piece of hair and placed it behind her ear.

"Oh Mom, I've grown up. Sorry I couldn't stay a kid forever. But you have the little Barbie now." William joked as his little twelve year old sister walked into the room.

"Stop calling me that, you know I hate it." Emma said as she sat at the table and began eating her waffles.

"Sorry, Em." William said in an over exaggerated apologetic tone before kissing her on top of the head and grabbing his car keys. "I'm heading out now, Bonnie needs a ride." He said before giving his mom a kiss on the cheek and his dad a wave.

"Be safe!" Caroline said with a smile as she heard the front door close. "Where did the time go?"

"It passed by like seconds after we were rejoined after being torn apart for years." Nik whispered in her ear as he kissed her on the cheek, stroking her greying hair.

She smiled, "And we will never be torn apart again…"

"Nope." He said as he held her in his arms.

Emma smiled at them before finishing her breakfast and running out to catch the bus.

They looked at each other and smiled, this was all they wanted…All they waited for…

* * *

Emma, William and Joanna stood in the cemetery, with Henry and Lexi behind them…It was time to visit their parents…

As the now grown adults walked toward the family plot, the each held each other's hands.

They smiled at each other as they came to see their parents' gravestones…

Caroline and Niklaus Forbes…Elena and Damon Fell…Rebekah and Stefan Salvatore…

All six were buried beside the other…Each had died weeks apart from the other…

While Damon was the first to go of natural causes, Joanna having been witness to Elena's depression and sorrow…Elena didn't last long without him. She had died from a heart attack a week after Damon.

A week after that, William went to go visit Caroline and Nik and found them both in bed, holding the other…They had drifted away in their sleep, peaceful and together…As it should be…

Two weeks after that, Rebekah and Stefan had also passed in their sleep…Holding the other's hand with peaceful smiles on their faces, their children Henry and Lexi had found them when they came for their weekly visit.

Each of the now grown children stood together as they silently told their parents how much they missed them and loved them.

They each had made a vow to never abandon one another…They had heard the stories of their parents' lives…

They would not end up that way. They would never be torn apart. Not from betrayal, not from a lie, not from anything.

William, Emma and Joanna looked at the gravestones a few feet away…Elizabeth and Giuseppe Young…Both had died a year after their parents left Mystic Falls…Apparently, they were involved in a car accident and had perished.

No one had really missed them…William barely remembered them…All three had heard stories from Damon and didn't particularly care for them…It was their Grandpa Bill that they had wished they could have met…

One day, they had told themselves…One day their family would be reunited. One day this family would be together in heaven…Always and forever.

As the cousins walked back to their cars, to their waiting spouses and children, they each hugged each other and smiled at one another.

"I love you all." They each said together as they went to their cars, planning on meeting up again the following day for dinner.

Like they had promised their parents…They would forever stick together as one…Never would they be Torn Apart.

* * *

**A/N: And this is the end of Torn Apart... **

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and read this story. You all have no idea how much I love and appreciate you all.**

**xXx**

**I named Damon and Elena's bundle of joy after a friend of mine...I'm sure I'll see her review and happy tweets soon :) **

**xXx**

**I hope you all liked this ending...I know I did...it brought me to tears at some points, especially the last part, and I'm happy at where this is.**

**Everything has been completed...Everything has come to an end...And the Fell, Forbes and Salvatore lines continued. :)**

**xXx**

**A little bit of backstory that just didn't have a place in this epilogue...**

**Tyler and Hayley married two years after the failed wedding of Caroline and Tyler. Hayley later divorced him due to his infidelity and abuse. Tyler later had relationships with various women, never settling down or having any children.  
**

**Katherine had cut all ties with Tyler after he tried to take their daughter, she left town and went to Texas, raising her daughter and meeting a man, Elijah, who took care of them and loved them more than anything.**

**Esther had died when Emma was three, due to a heart attack.**

**Filiz found a man in France and spent the rest of her life in France with her husband, Paul, as they raised their family of seven. She lived happily ever after.**

**xXx**

**I have overcome so much while writing this story...I lost two friends because of this story...I prospered and carried on after negative reviews...I just want each of you to know what I have learned in this journey.**

**No matter what people tell you, never give up. People will try to hurt you and make you believe you're not good enough to do what you dream of doing. Ignore them, they will only help push you to live those dreams. :)**

**xXx**

**I believe I tied up all loose ends...Please leave your review and let me know what you think...And please, tell me all your favorite parts of the story, whether it be from the prologue to now...I want to hear what you have to say.**

**Once again, thank you so much for all the support, it means the world to me.  
**

**I love each and every one of you. **

**-WeirdOne 143**


	16. Surprise For You Lovelies

No! No I'm not back with a sequel (sorry guys!) But I am here with some information on a Torn Apart spin of ;)

I'm not the one writing it this time around…

Horselover97 is writing it and posting it :)

She asked if she could have permission to do so awhile back and I agreed. This was before I even finished writing TA. Now that it's complete, we have agreed that now is the time for you all to read the hidden part to the story.

She is now writing TA from Damon and Elena's point of views. :D

She already has the prologue posted and her updates may not be as frequent as mine, but bear with her, alright? She is amazing at representing Damon and Elena's feelings and actions.

As of right now, the story is titled Torn Apart. but I offered the name idea His Sister's Keeper...title may change, so just remember the author ok?

You will love this, trust me. Go ahead and read. Look her up or look in my favorite stories section :D And don't forget to leave a review! They make us both happy!

Love you darlings!

-WeirdOne


End file.
